The Devil Within
by Ardhoniel Marvelite
Summary: My take on the origin and life of Marvel comic character Victoria Montesi. Will include cameos from various Marvel gods and magic-users, adapted for the MCU. Marvel owns everything in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**The Devil Within**

 ** _Chapter One_**

Isabel Montesi smiled fondly as her four-year-old daughter scrambled all over the climbing frame, laughing and having fun with the other children at the park. She was seated on a bench a few feet away, keeping an eye on Vicki. Her daughter had a very active imagination, lots of imaginary friends and made-up fantastical stories, some of which were frightening to Vicki herself as well as others, which was why, Isabel assumed, Vittorio didn't want her mixing too much with the other children who lived nearby. Well, tough! Isabel thought firmly. Vicki lived too much in her own head, almost believing in her daydreams, and that wasn't helping her nightmares. Vittorio could protest all he wanted. Vicki needed _real_ friends, not the goblins and bizarre creatures her mind conjured.

Sometimes, some of the 'goblins' in Vicki's nightmares did seem to have form in the shadows outside her window but Isabel always convinced herself that she was being paranoid, letting Vicki's fear influence her own thoughts. Anyway, some of Vicki's pretend games were as silly as any other child's- a giant talking caterpillar coming to see her in the backyard? The _sun_ being angry when it glared down at said caterpillar? Isabel smiled nostalgically, shaking her head as she remembered how certain Vicki had been.

Shrieks of laughter from the climbing frame made her glance back over there. Vicki and two others, boys of about 11 or 12, had climbed to the very top of the structure, poised as if to leap to the ground. Isabel was on her feet in an instant. The older boys might manage it without too much damage, but Vicki was far too small!

They jumped before she could get there. She watched, holding back a scream, as the boys landed with hard thumps, grunts of pain and scraped knees being their only signs of distress. Vicki landed on her feet next to them, as gracefully as a gymnast. She ran over to Isabel, laughing.

"Mama! Did you see what I did? They falled, but I didn't!"

Isabel nodded, forcing a smile and holding her daughter close. She couldn't think of a reply right now- what she'd just seen kept replaying in her mind- tthe boys falling prey to gravity, as everyone _should_ , and Vicki, leaping into the air, staying airborne for longer than should be possible, and landing far too lightly, as if she'd merely stepped down a couple of inches, not seven feet in the air.

"Mama? Is you alright?" Vicki was peering at her anxiously. "You feels sad."

Unsure whether Vicki meant she _looked_ sad, or if she'd meant that as a question, she simply ran her hand over her daughter's soft black curls.

"I'm fine, sweetheart. I just worried when you jumped. That climbing frame's a bit high for you."

Vicki shrugged. "I's fine. I not fall."

Repressing a shiver at the certainty in Vicki's little voice, Isabel stared into her daughter's eyes, for a minute almost thinking she saw something ancient, indescribable... She shook herself. Vicki was barely four years old! And even if she was... different in some way, it hardly mattered. This was her daughter, the most important thing in her life. She pressed a kiss atop the curly head. "I love you, baby."

Vicki snuggled close. "Love you too, Mama."

Isabel maintained the hug until she heard her name being called. Turning, she saw Vittorio walking towards them, face set in disapproval. Clenching her teeth, she picked Vicki up.

Vittorio's eyes narrowed when he reached them. "I thought we agreed that bringing Victoria out here was a bad idea. If she starts passing on her nonsense..."

Vicki hid her face in Isabel's shoulder. Isabel glared at her husband. "First, _we_ didn't agree anything. You said that. I never went along with it. Second, I'll _never_ know why Vicki's little stories bother you so much. All children make things up, and she'll grow out of it eventually."

Vittorio stiffened, looking at Vicki distastefully. " _Most children_ do not make up stories that give them screaming nightmares. Maybe when she stops telling such wild stories and disturbing our well-deserved night's rest just because of her bad dreams, I might consider allowing her more freedom."

"I's sowwy, Papa." Vicki's voice was small as she looked at Vittorio, lip wobbling. He turned away without responding, as if he couldn't bear to look at her, flinching as always when she called him 'Papa'.

Isabel gave Vittorio a scathing look as Vicki's shoulders slumped and she turned to her mother again. She could feel Vicki crying, and so turned to head home. She'd calm Vicki first, assure her- _again_ \- that her father didn't hate her, then and only then would she try and reason with Vittorio. "We'll discuss this later, and not in public," she called over her shoulder to him.

Vittorio barely reacted. "Actually, I will have to stay late at the library again. Research. You don't need to wait up." He'd walked away before Isabel could reply.

She glared after him, seething. _That damned occult library!_ She knew of the sacred trust the Vatican placed in Vittorio's family, to guard the infamous Book of Sins, and had never grudged that, but ever since Vicki's birth, Vittorio had acted as if his research into the arcane was the sole purpose of his life. She was well aware that not having had a son disappointed him, but he hardly ever even _looked_ at Vicki, for crying out loud!

Isabel set her jaw. She _would_ wait up for him, and _this_ time they would sort this out once and for all. If he really wanted to focus solely on work, then so be it. She'd just take Vicki and leave him to it. The thought hurt. She'd loved Vittorio once, but he wasn't the man she'd married, Not anymore. And it was far from fair on Vicki to be treated like a pariah by her own father.

She continued walking home, shifting Vicki's weight on her hip so she could support her more easily.

"Mama?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

Vicki rubbed her eyes. "Father sayed he see me later." Her lip jutted out. "I's don't wanna. He scawy."

Isabel shook her head. "Vicki, Papa doesn't mean to scare you. He just... has a lot to deal with. And you might not see him later, but you will see him tomorrow, alright? I promise."

Vicki shook her head hard, tears pooling in her eyes. "Not _Papa_. Father. The fire shadow thing in my dweams. It sayed its my Father. I don't wanna see it!"

Isabel froze. _Fiery shadow thing_. That sounded a _lot_ like the apparition she'd frequently dreamed of just before Vicki was born. But how on Earth could Vicki know that? Isabel certainly hadn't told her! A shiver ran down her spine and she hugged Vicki closer. What was going on? Had Vittorio's research into occult matters inadvertantly brought something down on them? It sounded crazy, but the coincidence- her daughter having her exact nightmare- was too much to ignore. She'd have a _lot_ of questions for her husband later. What exactly had he been meddling with?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vittorio walked home quickly, as midnight approached. He'd been lost in his books and translations for hours, and had only been disturbed by the custodian wanting to lock up. The scene with Isabel earlier had unsettled him, and only made him more determined than ever to find out exactly what he'd managed to sire in Victoria, and how best to cleanse her of evil.

As he approached his home, he was surprised to see lights on downstairs. He'd planned to slip in quietly, as he'd thought Isabel would be sleeping. Instead, going inside, he found her at the kitchen table, her face grim. On the table before her lay the long-hidden letter from their doctor, the one he'd never shown her or mentioned.

The one that confirmed he was sterile.

Vittorio froze. He wasn't even sure his heart was beating. Isabel stared at him, eyes accusatory. There was a long tense silence.

"Where... did you find that?" Vittorio finally managed, his voice hoarse.

"In your study." Isabel's voice was flat. "Vicki mentioned something to me earlier, a dream that sounded like the nightmares I had before having her, _remember_?" Her voice was as harsh as a whip-crack, and Vittorio hid a wince.

"I-"

"I thought at first your poking around in the occult might have somehow set something on us. So I went to look in your study, to see if I could find anything out, see if you'd _unknowingly_ put us in danger." Her eyes flashed. "And I find this, from five years ago. There was nothing _unknowing_ about the risk you took, was there?" Her voice was rising.

"Isabel-"

"And don't you _dare_ try and accuse me of infidelity, Vittorio Montesi. I've only ever been with you, yet this letter proves that you can't have fathered my daughter. You've never been able to bond with Vicki properly, almost as if you knew she was nothing to do with you." Isabel stepped closer. "For once, be honest with me. _What did you DO?!_ "

Vittorio's eyes flitted around the room as if looking for an escape from the conversation. "Where is Victoria?"

"In bed asleep. It's almost midnight, where else would she be?" Isabel glowered at him. "And don't try and change the subject. You know something about how Vicki was born when you knew you couldn't have children. Tell me."

"T-the doctors could have been mistaken..."

"If you believed that, you wouldn't be stammering. What did you do, Vittorio?" Isabel's eyes pierced him like daggers.

He hung his head, shoulders slumping in defeat. He knew Isabel would keep demanding answers. Best to get it over with. Exhaling heavily, he began speaking.

"When I received that letter from the doctor five years ago, I was heartbroken. I know how much you wanted a child, and... my family's sacred duty, to guard the accursed Book of Sins, was preying on my mind as well." He stopped there, unsure how to explain the next part in a way that Isabel would understand.

She folded her arms, fighting the urge to shiver at the mention of the black Book she'd only seen once. "And?"

"I was alone in the library, trying desperately to think of a solution. Adoption occurred to me, but it has to be a child of my blood to take custody of that Book once I am gone. Eventually, I took to perusing the Book itself. I found a way of striking a bargain with whatever it was that wrote the cursed thing-"

Isabel's face had gone white. "You _didn't._ "

Vittorio flinched. "I communed with the Demon. It agreed to allow me to father a child. I needed an heir, and you wanted a child so badly. I believed the ends would justify the mea-"

 _Crack_.

Isabel had slapped him round the face with all the strength she could muster. She'd never been so angry.

"I can't believe you dared take that risk! You more than anyone should know what that Book is said to be capable of!" She shook her head, backing away from her husband, feeling nauseous. What had Vittorio done? To her little girl, to _her_ , during the pregnancy? Her eyes flashed. "The dreams I had, the nightmares, before Vicki was born. You never thought that might be connected to your 'bargain'?"

"Of course I did!" Vittorio ran his hands over his face in frustration. "But you know I'd do anything to protect you."

"By leaving me vulnerable to some... _evil force_ you don't even understand? And _Vicki_..." Isabel pressed her hands to her mouth, remembering her baby's earlier words, when she'd made a distinction between Vittorio, her 'Papa', and the monster in her dreams, that she'd called 'Father'. Could her daughter's innocent words be the truth, that her true father was that... _thing_? Did Vittorio even know exactly what he'd done?

Vittorio's face hardened. "Whatever _fantasies_ that child deludes herself into believing, I am sure we can reason her out of it."

 _Fantasies?!_ Isabel's blood boiled. After everything he'd just told her, he seriously still thought Vicki's nightmares were figments of her imagination? And 'that child' as if she were nothing to do with him at all?!

Which, Isabel reflected grimly, might well be true, but Vittorio had still helped raise her, in his own way. How dare he now act as if he could wash his hands of Vicki, just to expunge his own guilt? She opened her mouth ready to tell the oh-so-highly respected 'Father' Vittorio just what she thought of him when Vicki began screaming upstairs.

Vittorio only rolled his eyes as if exasperated while Isabel rushed to check on her daughter.

She didn't notice Vittorio doubling over in pain. He managed to rasp out her name as what felt like fire tore through his veins. That was the last thing he recalled.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Up in Vicki's room, Isabel had her arms round her daughter, rocking her as Vicki sobbed hysterically. She stroked her hair back from her forehead.

"It's alright, baby, it was just a dream, you're safe." Obviously Isabel was no longer certain of that, but Vicki was only four, she didn't need to know what her mother had just learned. _Not now, not ever_ , Isabel prayed to whoever might be listening. _Please let her never find any of this out_.

Vicki whimpered. "Not me," she sobbed. "Papa. Father sayed he gonna take Papa away, and he be here instead."

Isabel's blood ran cold, but she pushed down her instinctive fear. "It was just a dream," she reassured Vicki- and herself.

It didn't stop her pulling Vicki onto her lap and wrapping her arms round her when Vittorio's footsteps sounded on the landing.

Vicki shrank back, hiding her face in her mother's shoulder as Vittorio walked in.

"Go away!" Her little voice was a shriek.

He chuckled in a low tone. " **Leave? I think not, my little one.** "

Isabel nearly screamed. The voice coming from Vittorio's mouth was not his! And as her eyes adjusted to the light streaming from the landing, she saw that her husband's face was corpse-pale, his eyes glowing red in some ungodly way. She stood, willing herself not to shake, and moved to shield Vicki from his view.

"W-who are you?" Her voice shook, but she was surprised she had been able to speak at all. This was like something from a horror movie, and if she'd been alone, she would have been cowering from this thing in her husband's skin. But she had to protect her child, no matter what.

" **The child's true father, of course**." Vittorio, or whatever it was now, laughed. "Did she not tell you as much earlier?"

Vicki had curled into a ball now, her hands pressed to her ears, shaking her head. Isabel glanced back for a split second and her baby's fear only strengthened her resolve. "Stay away from us!"

It laughed, the sound echoing like rolling thunder as blood began to ooze from Vittorio's eyes, ears and nose. " **A** _ **mortal**_ **presumes to tell me what I will do?** " It moved its stolen body forward, towering over Isabel. " **I think not. This host will expire soon. I have no further use for it. Now, you may either stand aside and allow me to reclaim what is mine** ," he stared past Isabel at Vicki, " **Or you can join your husband in death and I will take the child regardless. I am being generous, human, offering you a chance to live, because you bore my child into this world. Now** _ **choose**_."

Isabel backed up, so she stood pressed against the foot of Vicki's bed. Her daughter was whimpering in terror by now, though how much of this she was following, Isabel wasn't sure. Some tiny part of Isabel noted how surreal all this felt- this sort of thing was only supposed to happen in fiction, not reality!- but she was able to force herself to meet this thing's eyes.

"I don't know who or _what_ you are, but you are _not_ taking my child from me!" Switching to Italian, she urgently whispered to Vicki to close her eyes, but didn't have time to see if she'd listened. The demon snarled, then began advancing on her. Isabel inhaled deeply, then, forcing herself to ignore that this thing wore her husband's face, she caught one of the legs of Vicki's bedside cabinet, and swung it with all the force she could muster at the creature's head. _Vittorio's dead, there's nothing I can do, I have to get my daughter out of here!_

The table connected with a sickening crunch. Vittorio's body dropped like a stone. The red glow in its eyes intensified, and it stood again, somewhat lopsidedly, blood now coating its whole face.

" **For that, you will suffer, mortal**." It didn't sound anything like Vittorio now. It didn't sound like a _human being_ now! Isabel didn't hesitate, striking him/it again immediately. This time Vittorio's head caved like a deflated balloon. Isabel's stomach lurched, but the thing fell again, hissing something in a language she didn't understand.

Black flames sprung up in the doorway and windows, blocking their escape routes. But the creature didn't seem able to stand anymore.

Isabel slammed the table into its torso, just to be on the safe side, then, hands shaking and thoughts wild and disjointed, she snatched up Vicki, who stared wide-eyed at the monster crumpled before her. Isabel pressed Vicki's face to her shoulder, not wanting her to see any more of this, clutching her close as she ran from the room, gritting her teeth and hunching over Vicki as she forced her way through the black fire, which somehow failed to actually hurt. As she tore down the stairs, she heard the demon let out an unearthly howl.

" **YOU WILL PAY DEARLY FOR THIS, WOMAN! I WILL HAVE WHAT IS MINE! YOU HAVE MADE AN ENEMY OF CHTHON THIS NIGHT**!"

The flames seemed to be spreading through the house, so Isabel just raced outside, holding Vicki as close as she could, choking on thick oily smoke, wanting only to get to safety.

Once out on the street, she quickly checked her daughter- Vicki seemed fine, just scared. Isabel broke into a coughing fit as smoke billowed from the windows of her home, and the neighbours came to investigate. She felt faint. Her next-door neighbour said he'd called the fire department, and asked if anyone else was inside. Still cradling a now-crying Vicki, Isabel gathered her thoughts enough to say, brokenly, that she hadn't been able to save her husband. A tear ran down her face. Her neighbours would think she meant she couldn't save Vittorio from the fire. The horror of that _thing's_ voice, its horrific scarlet eyes in Vittorio's face, made her flinch and shudder, clutching Vicki to make sure she was still there and safe. She stared bleakly at the inferno that was her home, cupping Vicki's head in the back of her hand.

 _That thing said it would come after us again. We will have to get away from here, far away, as soon as possible_. She kissed the top of her daughter's head. _We'll start a new life, move on. And none of this will touch us again. Ever. We will be safe_.

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Vicki sat bolt upright, hands flying to her mouth to cover her instinctive scream as she woke from yet another nightmare. The 10-year-old struggled to get her bleary eyes to focus on her alarm clock. It was past midnight, so her mom would be sound asleep. Vicki was trying to get out of the habit of waking her _every_ time she had a bad dream, since she'd had them for as long as she could remember. She shuddered as she remembered this one, one of the worst, because it was partly the truth: the burning house, back in Italy when she'd been a kid, except in the dream as it kept replaying in Vicki's mind, the flames had been _black_ and there'd been some sort of monster, yelling as her mom carried her out...

Vicki shook herself. That was _dumb_. She'd told her mom this dream, and all she'd said was that it had been a house fire, and Vicki's dad had died because there hadn't been time to get him _and_ Vicki out, and the rest of it was just Vicki's imagination.

Vicki believed that- she really did- but even mentioning it to her mom seemed to make Isabel freak out. So she'd stopped talking about it. And the other things she saw, like the faint colours that glowed around some people, or the time when Vicki was seven and they'd been walking past an abandoned warehouse and she had just _known_ there was a vampire nest inside, exactly twenty vampires, all sleeping. Mom had gone white when she'd said that, and had dragged her straight home. They'd moved away after that.

They moved around a lot. Every time something creepy happened, like the time she'd gone to the park down the street, and almost been snatched by what looked like a person, but when Vicki had focused on it, she'd seen that it was rotting, and falling apart. She'd yelled at it to let her go, and it immediately dropped her. She'd run home, and Mom had found them a new home within the week.

This latest move had happened because of Vicki too, even though Mom hadn't said that. Josie at school had been picking on her again, pushing her on the playground and sneering that Vicki was 'weird' because she didn't have a dad like all the _normal_ kids in class did. Vicki had gotten mad, and had yelled that she'd make Josie sorry, but before she could do anything else, the teachers had gotten involved. Vicki had only been able to glare at Josie, and think furiously that she deserved to get hurt for being so mean.

She'd told her mom after school that day, and Mom had only said she shouldn't let a bully get to her. Vicki had promised to ignore Josie next time she saw her. But there'd been no point. She'd gone back to school on Monday to learn that Josie had been killed. The official word was that it had been some sort of accident. Josie's friends were saying that Josie had been having nightmares and imagining creepy black winged things in her room on Friday night, been scared for most of Saturday, and on Saturday night had sleepwalked and fallen from her own bedroom window, dying from the fall.

Vicki's dream that Saturday night had involved Josie and the same black things. She'd seen them drag Josie from bed, and _toss_ her from the window. Sick with guilt, she had explained to her mom, hoping for reassurance that it was just a dream, nothing to worry about. Instead, Isabel's face had whitened, and she'd arranged yet _another_ move for them both. That was the first time Vicki had realised she really was to blame for all of this.

Vicki rolled over, trying to go back to sleep despite her shivering. She could tell her mom about tonight's dream, that the words of the monster-thing in the fire had changed, that it said it would find her soon, but then her mom would panic and they'd have to move again. Vicki didn't want to cause any more trouble. She didn't know _why_ she had scary dreams and weird stuff happened to her, she just wanted it to stop... And this time, it would. She was determined. She would ignore anything weird she saw, she would be _good_ and then they could stay. Nothing bad would happen and Mom could stop worrying about her all the time.

It felt like she'd only just closed her eyes when they shot open again. She was wide awake and tense. Had there been a noise? She hadn't been dreaming this time, she was sure... Sitting up again, she concentrated, listening intently.

 _There_. The tiniest sound, like incredibly quiet footsteps, but with a strange clicking noise as well... like whatever was moving around in the house had claws! Vicki's heart pounded as she scrambled out of bed, her whole body quivering. The shadowy burning _thing_ from her nightmares had said it would find her... had it kept its word?

Tiptoeing to her bedroom door, she cracked it open and peeked out, holding her breath. There was no noise now, but a huge humped shadow fell to the landing- _from inside her mom's room_.

Vicki's heart leapt into her throat and she nearly screamed aloud. _Mom!_

Shaking like a leaf now, she both wanted to run and make sure her mom was OK, and to run back and hide under her covers, hoping this was just another nightmare. Before she had a chance to do either, the shadow grew larger, and more quiet, clicking footsteps sounded. Vicki got a look at what stood in her mom's doorway, and recoiled into her room. _Its not real, its not real!_ It wasn't the fiery thing from her dreams, but that didn't make it any less scary!

The creature stood at least twice as tall as Vicki, even hunched over to peer at her as it was. Its lean muscular form was covered in matted shaggy black fur, and although it walked on two legs, it was quite clearly some sort of wolf.

It walked on massive paws with claws as long as Vicki's hands, but its arms and hands were human-like, albeit twisted and covered in fur. Its nails were jagged claws, and its face was a muzzle with long scimtar-like fangs jutting from its lower jaw. At this point, its whole face was coated in blood, with ropes of blood-stained drool hanging from its lips. It stared at Vicki with eerily intelligent yellow eyes.

She cowered back as it stalked towards her bedroom door (could it smell her?) She tried to peer past it- was her mom OK? The thing was covered in blood...

"Girrrrl... come..."

Vicki nearly shrieked. This monster could _talk_?!

"Thh Massterrrrr wants thhh girrrrl... come..." It reached a massive paw towards her.

Vicki leapt backwards, shaking her head. "No. Go AWAY!"

The wolf-demon went rigid, then started moving away from her, jerkily, like a puppet on strings. Vicki blinked a few times. Something in her mind had... _flexed_ when she said go away, and now the wolf-thing was moving...

"Um... get out of this house!" Her voice was a quavering squeak, but to her amazement, the wolf-demon leapt out of the nearest window. It was growling, and didn't seem pleased, but _it had done what she said_.

It took a minute for her shock to wear off but then she tore into her mom's room. It was totally silent.

"M-mom?" Vicki's voice broke. She could smell something coppery, and Mom looked like she was just lying on the bed...

She took a few steps closer as her eyes adjusted, then doubled over, retching.

Her mom's bedcovers were black with drying blood, and Mom's body... Vicki didn't want to look, but couldn't look _away_ , even as tears poured down her face, blinding her. She was hyperventilating, too short of breath to scream. She would remember this image until her dying day.

Isabel's empty eyes stared up at the ceiling, a look of horror on her face. Her throat and entire torso had been ripped open, and her innards were everywhere.

Vicki didn't know how long she stayed there, unable to do anything but stare, but the next thing she knew, arms were round her, lifting her away from the carnage, a hand turning her face gently from the image of her mother's mutilated body. The person carried her down the stairs, talking in a low voice. It was a man, Vicki realised, though her thoughts were vague, disjointed. She felt like this was another dream, not really happening, and she couldn't focus. She did notice that the man had dark hair and one gold, one silver eye, and for a second, Vicki thought she saw a weird birdlike head instead of a human one. He/it said something else, in a language she didn't understand. She felt power, like a warm blast from an oven, building nearby, then the man/whatever it was had taken her somewhere else. The disorienting swirl of colours, on top of the grisly scene from a few minutes ago, overwhelmed Vicki, and everything swam in front of her, before turning grey, and she passed out.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Vicki blinked groggily as she slowly woke up. Her mouth was dry, and she was dizzy, like she'd been asleep for ages. Had she been sick? She tried to remember what had happened, scrunching her face in concentration. She'd had a bad dream, then heard a noise on the landing, then...

Images of her mother's body came back in a rush, and she doubled over, retching. When her reflexive reaction wore off and she just lay there shuddering, it dawned on her that she didn't have a clue where she was.

The plain room with unadorned cream coloured walls containing only a simple mattress certainly wasn't her room, nor anywhere she'd been before, or even _seen_ before. Moving slowly, she sat up, her stomach still feeling tender. She pinched herself hard a few times in the hopes that this was all part of the nightmare and she'd wake up soon in her own bed, with Mom calling her for school.

Nothing happened. Tears rolled down Vicki's face. She knew, deep down, that it had all been real, but she hadn't wanted to give up hope that her mom was alive. She didn't have anyone else! Who'd take care of her now? Would she have to go live on the streets? She was only ten...

Footsteps sounded just outside the cracked-open door, which began to creak open. Vicki leapt from the mattress, and scooted backwards, pressing herself against the far wall, flattening her body against it. What if it was the wolf-demon come after her again? She shook like a leaf as a man wearing plain black clothing appeared in the doorway, peering at the empty mattress before scanning the room and locating her.

The man's strange eyes- one gold, one silver, tugged at her memory, and she remembered that this was the man who'd carried her away from her house. He must have brought her... here, wherever here was, and she wasn't hurt, so she was probably safe... but she'd always been told not to trust strangers. She clenched her fists.

"W-who are you? Where am I?" Vicki _hated_ that her voice shook when she was trying to sound brave. "I want to go home!"

He inclined his head, his expression sad. "I know you do, child, but that is not possible. You are no longer safe alone."

Vicki scowled. She'd never felt _really_ safe, with all the bad stuff that happened around and to her, but if her mom hadn't been able to keep her safe, why did this guy think he could? "My mom-"

"Your mother is past help, little one." The man's voice softened. "What do you recall of what happened?"

Vicki's eyes burned and she looked away. She would _not_ cry! She wasn't going to say out loud that her mom was dead, either. Blinking back tears, she focused on the man's shadow, and gasped. _What..._ She shook her head slightly, unbrushed black hair falling into her eyes.

The man's shadow looked like it had a bird's head, with a long beak. She quickly looked back at the man, who looked normal, then back at the shadow- still bird-headed, no change. A shiver ran through her whole body.

"What- er, w-who are you?"

He stared at her in silence for a long minute, his dual-coloured eyes making her feel uneasy, until he finally nodded slowly, as if she had confirmed something by reacting to his weird shadow. "All you need to know for now is that I am an ally, and your guardian until you reach an age to look after yourself. You can trust me, Victoria."

She jumped slightly. "How'd you know my name?"

He smiled mysteriously. "I know a great many things, child. I know your dreams have ever been plagued by a demon, and that things you cannot understand or explain happen around you. I know that you survived the Wolf-demon's attack because it was forced to obey you. Just as other Dark creatures have done in the past."

Vicki's heart was pounding. How did he know all that stuff? Had he been spying on her for her whole life? She tried to shrink further back against the wall.

He watched her for a few minutes. "I expect you have many questions..."

She squared her shoulders. "How do I know _you're_ not the thing that gave me nightmares?"

For a second, a look of pure rage crossed the man's face, and Vicki could have sworn she heard a bird scream as if it was really angry, but the noise was only in her head. The bird-headed shadow seemed bigger and darker for a minute, before the man exhaled and the room brightened again.

"I will excuse you that question because you are traumatised and too young to really understand. I assure you, I have _nothing_ to do with Ch- the cause of your problems, child, nor will I ever lead you to any harm."

Staring into his mismatched eyes, Vicki felt suddenly sure that he _was_ telling the truth, though how she knew that, she had no idea. (She also saw a man with a bird's head standing where he stood, wearing an Ancient Egyptian headdress and kilt like she'd seen in history lessons at school, but that image was replaced with the human one a split second later.) Nonetheless, weird vision aside, she knew she could trust him not to hurt her and relaxed slightly.

"Where are we?"

"My people's realm, hidden, for the time being. Until I can find another ally I can trust to guard you for a time."

"B-but I thought you were going to look after me..."

He shook his head. "Protect you, yes, but this realm is not suitable for a half-human child to grow up in."

 _Half-human?_ Vicki's eyes widened. "What-"

Apparently realising he had let something slip, he looked irritated for a minute before his expression went blank again. "As I said, it is best you spend your childhood on Earth, your native realm. We are here for now to make sure you cannot be tracked immediately, and also so I can find a mage with enough power to keep you safe and in check."

Vicki didn't get what 'in check' meant, but she understood the rest. "So I have to go live with a stranger?" A lump rose in her throat. Mom... her old home... all her things... she'd never see any of them again, and she had no idea what would happen to her now!

She was trying her hardest not to cry but the man seemed distracted, lost in thought, barely looking at her now.

"There are bathing facilities and fresh clothes through there." He gestured at a door that Vicki was sure hadn't been there two seconds ago. "I will have food sent when you are ready." He strode towards the doorway, dissolving into silver smoke, leaving without actually walking through the door.

Vicki blinked several times. _Where did he go?_

 _'I am merely giving you privacy, little one_.'

She jumped as his voice echoed in her head. ' _How_ -'

' _Call to me if you need anything, Victoria. If not, I will check on you this evening.'_

 _'It's Vicki. No-one calls me Victoria.'_ She thought back at him, even though she didn't get how 'talking' like this was so easy. ' _And how do I call you if I don't know your name?'_

His reply was a wry chuckle. ' _You may call me Mr Ibis. I will see you later, Victoria._ '

"It's Vicki," she muttered aloud, but there was no reply. She felt his presence leave her mind. Left alone, she explored the (empty) room, before heading into the 'bathing facilities' as Mr Ibis had called them. It was weird, to her eyes- the 'bath' was pretty much just a kid's paddling pool, a shallow oval structure set on the ground, full of steaming water that smelled of something a bit spicy. Nonetheless, Vicki _did_ feel a bit yucky, so she pulled off her crumpled pyjamas and climbed in. The rough cloth she assumed was for washing with, like a flannel, felt coarse on her skin, but there was nothing else, so she made do. Washing her hair was a nightmare. The water wasn't deep enough to lay down in so she had to keep scooping water in her hands and tossing it back over her long hair to wet it. She couldn't find any shampoo either, so she used the weird smelling yellow soap to scrub at her hair as best she could, then rinsed her hair the same way she'd wet it to begin with.

Finding another, larger cloth that she decided must be a towel, she scrubbed herself dry, but left her hair to dry on its own. this place- wherever it was, was hot enough for that! Once she was dry, she went to grab her pyjamas, glad she at least had _something_ here that was hers- until she didn't. Her discarded clothes had vanished, and in their place lay a white sleeveless...dress... thing... and a pair of sandals. She considered yelling in her mind for Mr Ibis, to complain, but realised that, either way, she'd have to put the dress on first, so she grudgingly decided to wear this outfit until tonight, when she'd be able to ask for her own stuff back.

The dress fell to her ankles, but was lovely and cool in the hot, still air of this place. The sandals were comfy, too, though they weren't what she would have picked- she preferred solid shoes.

Once she was dressed, she gazed around the empty room again, then decided to go look round outside. Mr Ibis hadn't _said_ to stay in this room, after all, and she was curious about where she actually was. (Plus if she kept busy, she wouldn't have to think about what had happened to her mom).

Approaching the door, she was about to walk through it when she bumped into what felt like a wall. Squinting, she could see a weird shimmer in the doorway, but had no idea what might be outside. She pushed against it, but it only seemed to get stronger, keeping her in that small empty room. She realised she was trapped in here until Mr Ibis returned. He clearly didn't care that she might be bored or lonely and sad.

A sob caught in her chest and that opened the floodgates. Memories of her mom, how she'd always had time for Vicki, telling her stories, helping with homework, watching movies together, how it felt to be hugged and know that Mom loved her, no matter what... And none of that would ever happen again. Alone in a strange room, in a place she couldn't even name, Vicki let herself cry.

What was going to happen to her now? Did anyone know, or even care?

 _ **To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Vicki opened her eyes blearily. They felt sore and stuck together, and she realised she must have cried herself to sleep. _So much for hoping this was all a bad dream_. She was still in the room Mr Ibis had given her, alone, and she had no idea what time it was. She sat up, wincing as her neck and shoulders ached from sleeping on the floor. Her stomach growled, and she frowned. Her mouth was dry as well. Hadn't Mr Ibis said he'd send food? But maybe it was too early for lunch... or too late. She had no idea how long she'd been here, or what time it was.

A chilling thought struck her. What if Mr Ibis had _forgotten_ about her, and she ended up stuck in this room to starve?! Her stomach growled again, loudly, churning this time too, making her feel sick. Biting her lip, she walked to the door again. Maybe the barrier-thing would be gone now, and she could go find some food?

The haze still shimmered in the door frame. Vicki's shoulders slumped. Now what could she do? She pressed her palm gently against the shimmering haze. Maybe it wouldn't hurt if she walked through it? It gave way a bit under her hand, the warmth making her palm tingle, but the more she pushed against it, the firmer it seemed to become. She couldn't push through it. Stepping back, she glanced around the small room again. Maybe there was a hidden cupboard somewhere with food or drink in it? She walked round the edge of the room looking, but nothing turned up. she went back to the door, beginning to feel really sick. Mr Ibis wasn't going to come back, and she'd be trapped in here forever!

Her heart pounded, and she pushed at the invisible barrier again. _Open!_ she thought desperately, scrunching her face up with effort and glaring at the hallway beyond. _Let me out!_ A weird hot sensation built behind her eyes.

The faint shimmer grew brighter and brighter, then lit up brighter than a firework. Vicki yelped, throwing her hands up to shield her eyes. When the searing light faded, she took a wary step forward. Had the barrier gone? With one hand stretched out, she stepped into the doorway, then out into the corridor, feeling shaky with relief. She was free! A wave of tiredness made her head swim (why was she tired?) and her head ached. She put a hand on the wall to steady herself, waiting for everything to stop spinning.

"Deep breaths, child."

The voice made Vicki start, and she looked up quickly. Mr Ibis _was_ there, standing and staring at her, with another figure beside him. Her eyes were blurry and her head was pounding now, but she struggled to focus on the new person. Was this who Mr Ibis had said she'd be staying with? The person wore a knee-length yellow dress, a floor-length yellow coat with a thick black belt and dark trousers and boots. Vicki stared, blinking. The person was also totally bald. Was this a man or a woman? Women wore dresses, but she'd never seen a bald woman!

The person smiled at her. "So you're Victoria." Her- (Vicki was fairly sure this was a woman, just from the sound of her voice)- her voice was gentle. Vicki nodded, not sure what to say, as that hadn't really been a question. She tried to take a step forward, but went dizzy again, and staggered.

"Easy, little one." Mr Ibis spoke up again. "You expended too much power in breaching the seal on the door."

 _Huh?_ Vicki couldn't figure out what he meant. It sounded like he thought _she_ had made the barrier break, but that wasn't possible... was it?

The woman turned to Mr Ibis. "I see what you meant. No training, no mystical knowledge, and yet she shattered your ward with her will alone."

"Indeed." Mr Ibis dipped his head. "But you understand that Heliopolis is no place for a child born of Earth."

"And so you wish me to take her in. Is she an orphan?"

"...Her mother was slain not a week ago, and there is no other kin suitable to take charge of her." Mr Ibis' eyes flicked sideways as he spoke. Vicki wondered if she was the only one who noticed.

"Well, I can certainly take her to Kamar-Taj," the woman replied, "And begin her training in the mystic arts." She paused. "Are you aware of any _reason_ why she might have such strong abilities? I could make enquiries..."

"No." Mr Ibis' voice was sharp now. "She goes with you to be taught control and discipline, and to be kept anonymous from all who might harm her." His mouth clamped shut. "When she is grown, and more able to understand matters, I will return and explain her history to her. Until then, she _must_ be hidden." His eyes met Vicki's and suddenly she was re-living what she'd seen when her mom was killed by that thing. What it had said about her... No. Her memory cleared. She'd been scared. It hadn't said anything. It was just a monster. And _of course_ it hadn't left because of what she'd said- Mr Ibis had fought it off!

Older memories played out- her thinking she'd sensed the presence of vampires, the time her schoolmate had been killed by the bat-like creatures and she'd foreseen it in a dream... the shadow thing that called her its daughter... all her old nightmares seemed less scary now... what had they been about, again?

Vicki blinked, staring up at Mr Ibis, who now had a hand on her head. He stared into her eyes, before nodding in satisfaction and stepping back. _You will be safer this way, child._

Safer like what? Vicki didn't get it. Did he mean she'd be safer with the woman than with him? Why?

Mr Ibis took a step back, and abruptly turned into the bird-headed man with golden skin Vicki thought she had seen a couple of times before. She gasped and rubbed her eyes. Nope, still the same. She began inching backwards, away from him/it.

The woman had lowered her head, as if bowing, and didn't look up. She did however step a little closer to Vicki.

"I will return you to Kamar-Taj now." Mr Ibis' voice was deeper, and echoed weirdly. "Remember my words, Ancient One. Keeping the child safe is essential. She will become a great force in the continuing war for Earth. One way or the other..."

Vicki was about to yell at them both for talking about her like she wasn't there, but a dazzling white light surrounded her, and she felt a hand grip her arm before she began feeling totally weightless. What was going on?! She clung to the hand, the only thing that felt real in the swirling whiteness, then there was a rushing sound, and then she was on solid ground.

The woman still held her arm, but let go as Vicki's eyes adjusted to broad daylight. She blinked numerous times until she stopped seeing spots, then slowly looked around. They were in a courtyard of some kind, surrounded by pillars and architecture that looked like some ancient temple. Vicki could see decorative sloped roofs nearby, and what looked like mountains in the distance. There was no sign of Mr Ibis. He hadn't even wanted to say goodbye to her... A chill wind whipped across the open space, and she shivered, wrapping her arms round herself.

"Are you alright, Victoria?" The woman was watching her worriedly.

Vicki shrugged. "It's cold. And my name's Vicki. No-one calls me Victoria."

The woman smiled slightly, her eyes sparkling. "Alright, Vicki it is. It _is_ cold out here though. Shall we go inside? You can choose a room and then I'll show you around your new home." She extended a hand, clearly waiting for Vicki to take it.

Vicki took the proffered hand warily, relaxing when the woman gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

"This all must seem very scary and confusing to you." The woman's voice was soft again, comforting.

Vicki nodded. Then she shrugged. "I've seen some scary stuff, but..." To her shame, her lip wobbled. "I miss Mom." She swallowed hard. She didn't want to start crying like a baby again! She was ten, she should act like a grown-up!

The woman knelt ot her level and without warning, enveloped her in a hug, stroking her hair like mom used to. Vicki shuddered with a sob before relaxing. This woman's hugs weren't as good as Mom's, but at least _someone_ cared enough to hug her now.

After holding her for a few minutes, the woman drew back, meeting Vicki's gaze. "Come on. Let's go inside. I think we need to talk. And I'd like to hear your side of the story." Putting an arm round Vicki's shoulders, she led her up a set of steps and into one of the buildings. "We will have plenty of time to explore Kamar-Taj later."

Vicki wiped at her face. "That's what this place is called?"

"Yes. And it's your home now. You won't have to leave for many years."

Vicki smiled a little at that. "Mom and I used to move a lot. Every time that-" She cut herself off, not really sure _why_ they'd always kept moving. Mom had never said... Had she known the wolf monster might come after her, and that's why they kept running? Her shoulders sagged. She'd never know now...

Luckily, the woman didn't question her further. She led Vicki into a large hall, then encouraged her to sit opposite her. "I'm sure you have lots of questions..." She raised a brow, waiting for Vicki to speak.

Vicki frowned thoughtfully. She understood that she had to live in this Kamar-Taj place now, and she figured that she'd be learning some kind of magic here. (She still wasn't certain she _could_ do magic, but Mr Ibis had seemed to think she could, and learning might be fun.) She wanted to go see mom's grave from time to time, if she was allowed, but she wouldn't ask that yet. She'd only just got here, and she wasn't sure she wanted ot see her mom's grave straight away.

Something occurred to her suddenly, and she nearly giggled. "Mr Ibis never told me your name!"

The woman smiled secretively. "Most people call me the Ancient One."

Vicki blinked. _Weird name_. "My full name is Vicki Montesi."

"I know." Footsteps sounded nearby, and the Ancient One looked up. "It seems you'll get to meet some of your fellow initiates now, Vicki." She stood up, and Vicki scrambled to her feet too. There were others here? Were they kids too? Maybe she could make a real friend at last...

Two boys around Vicki's age walked into the hall, stopping short at the sight of her. She appraised them for a minute. One had olive-brown skin and long black hair tied in a ponytail. The other had skin the colour of bitter chocolate and close-cropped black hair. All three children stared at each other for a few minutes before the Ancient One spoke up.

"Wong, Mordo, this is Vicki. She just arrived, and will be joining you in your training. I know you'll make her feel welcome."

The boy with the ponytail (Wong, Vicki assumed, because the Ancient One had looked at him when she said the name Wong) smiled cheerfully at her. The other boy, Mordo, stared at her, his eyes nearly accusatory. She had a feeling he didn't like her, though why, she had no idea. She'd only just got here!

Wong walked forward, hand outstretched, still smiling. "It's nice to meet you, Vicki. It'll be good to have someone besides Grumpy here," he gestured back at Mordo, "To work with."

Vicki stifled a laugh as she shook Wong's hand, barely aware of Mordo's scowl or the Ancient's One's exasperated look. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad, in spite of not having Mom anymore. The Ancient One was nice, and she'd already made a friend! Living in Kamar-Taj might be fun. And at least she still _had_ a place to call home...

 _ **To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 _ **Warning: This chapter contains minor spoilers for the Doctor Strange movie. Read at your own risk!**_

Vicki fidgeted as she, Wong and Mordo waited in the courtyard. This was her second month at Kamar-Taj, and she had found she liked it here, although so far they'd spent most of each day doing boring Math, English and History schoolwork. (Though there had been some fun lessons in starting to learn other languages too, Latin, Ancient Greek and something called Sanskrit.) Plus they did martial arts training, which was fun, and eventually they'd get to handle weapons too, apparently. Plus in a few years (the 'when' was vague) they would actually learn magic.

She and Wong had become fast friends, though Mordo was more stand-offish. Vicki really liked the library too, though they weren't allowed to just pick anything they wanted. The Ancient One always told them what they needed to study. The history of the Earth they'd been learning here was _certainly_ different to anything Vicki had been taught in grade school! It was kind of scary, too, the stories of monsters and gods, but something about it felt _right_ to Vicki. She'd been able to picture the events as they happened, and had drawn it once, because the visions wouldn't get out of her head. The Ancient One had seemed startled when she'd seen Vicki's picture- the seven-headed snake, the black shadow creature, the woman clad in green, the tall woman in white and the huge golden skinned man, but she had simply taken the paper, face slightly pale, and hadn't mentioned it again. Vicki supposed it didn't matter anyway.

The Ancient One had also taken her to see her mother's grave, at Vicki's own request. It had made her sad, but at least she'd said goodbye. They'd gotten there through a portal that kind of looked like a small firework, and it was Vicki's asking how it got made that had led to today's lesson. The Ancient One had said she'd show them, and Vicki was super excited. She had _felt_ the power building, somehow, and was eager to learn how it worked. Wong has as excited as she was, and was grinning as the Ancient One came to join them outside. Mordo was trying not to smile, but his eyes gleamed.

The Ancient One smiled warmly at them as she walked over. Vicki smiled back. She got on well with her. It was sort of like having her mom back- or _a_ mom, anyway, since the Ancient One wasn't really anything like Mom, and couldn't really replace her anyway. Still, it was nice having someone to look after her. Plus she hadn't had any nightmares since coming here. Kamar-Taj was peaceful. (Even if there was sometimes a weird urge deep inside Vicki that said she didn't belong here, she always ignored it.)

She pulled her thoughts back to the present as the Ancient One began speaking, smiling at her three young charges.

"What I'm going to show you today is one of the most useful spells you'll ever learn, and really a simple one, though it will be a few years before you are able to do this yourselves. Vicki saw this in action a few days ago, so I thought I would demonstrate before exaggerated stories began to be told among the three of you." Her eyes twinkled as she moved to the middle of the yard. "Keep back, all of you."

She raised her hands, holding one still while moving the other in a circular gesture, faster and faster. Sparks flew from a large ring on her motionless hand, more and more appearing until a blazing circle appeared, spinning rapidly.

Wong and Mordo's jaws dropped. Vicki grinned. It felt just like it had before- a surge of power that she could just reach out and touch, or take if she wanted...

"This portal allows us to travel anywhere, as long as we can picture our destination. The ring concentrates the power. It would be difficult, if not impossible, for even me to create a portal without it." The Ancient One explained. She waved her hand, and the portal vanished. "As you know, you will begin training in actual magic once you turn thirteen." She smirked as their faces fell. "Don't worry. Three years will pass before you know it. Until then, studying theory and history is more than enough. So I do _not_ want to hear of any spells attempted before then."

Was it Vicki's imagination, or did the Ancient One's gaze linger on her then? The moment passed, however, and the Ancient One smiled. "You will have another lesson in languages this afternoon. Until then, you may spend some time out here if you wish. _Try_ not to cause any trouble." Her gaze shifted to Wong. "Roofs are not for climbing, and you are _not_ to leave the compound for the city."

Wong pouted slightly. "I only wanted a look."

The Ancient One raised a brow. Vicki elbowed Wong in the side.

"Ow! OK, I promise I'll do as I'm told."

The Ancient One nodded before going back inside. Mordo walked a few paces away and began practicing his martial arts forms. Wong rolled his eyes at the other boy before turning to Vicki.

"So, what shall we do this time?" His eyes gleamed. "Steal more books from the library?" They'd done that before, but hadn't been able to read a word of the tomes they'd 'borrowed' so it had been pointless, but fun.

Vicki suppressed the urge to giggle. "We could, but we won't be allowed in on our own again. Hamir was really mad after last time." It sucked, though. Vicki frowned. There was one area in the library she _really_ wanted to see again. At the very back of the huge room, there was a door that was chained shut with three huge locks and _loads_ of protective white runes drawn all over the door itself and the surrounding area. She had no idea what was inside, but there weren't even any other books stored nearby. It was like everyone was afraid to go near it. Vicki had only caught a glimpse before Hamir had found her and Wong, and hauled them out, but in that moment, she could swear she heard _whispering_ from behind the door, and since then, it kept popping back into her mind. She was itching to get another look, though how she'd get in there she had no idea.

She focused on Wong again, realising he was speaking. "What?"

He rolled his eyes. "Daydreamer. I _said_ , if we could make one of those portal things, we could get into the library without anyone knowing!"

Vicki's heart-rate jumped. She remembered all too well how she'd felt power building to make the portal, and the weird feeling that she could use that power... She bit her lip, glancing at Mordo once before tugging Wong away, out of his sight.

"Wong... if I _could_ do that, do you think I should?"

His eyes widened. "You mean, make a portal? But you haven't got one of those ring things... how could you?"

She shrugged awkwardly. "I don't know, I just have this crazy feeling that I can."

Wong blinked, then tilted his head to one side. "I guess it can't hurt to try." His tone implied he didn't think anything would happen.

Vicki took a deep breath, stepping away from Wong slightly, then concentrating, _reaching_ for the energy she'd felt when the Ancient One had shown them the portal. She stretched her hands out, fingers moving in ways she didn't really understand. She closed her eyes to concentrate, reaching, grasping at the threads of power...

Wong gasped. Vicki's eyes shot open.

A portal almost identical to the one they'd seen earlier hovered before them, but whereas the Ancient One's portal had been orange, this one was a deep red, dark enough to be nearly black.

Wong stared at her, eyes wide. "How..."

"I don't know." Vicki kept her eyes on the portal. "But I did it. Do you want to go to the library or not?"

Wong paused, considering. "Why not?" He grinned and jumped through. Vicki hesitated- she _had_ been told not to cast spells, but what harm could a portal to the library do? Glancing back once, she followed Wong.

A whirlwind of colours sped before her eyes, and she felt dizzy. What was happening? This wasn't like last time! The Ancient One's portal hadn't done this!

 _Wong. I need to find Wong_.

The whirlwind sensation stopped and she landed on her hands and knees on thick green grass. Wong was a few feet away from her. She stood up, wincing in the bright sunlight, disoriented, staring at the tall trees and giant mushrooms before her mind caught up with her. _Trees? Giant MUSHROOMS? What the...?!_ She quickly moved to Wong's side.

He was looking around in bemusement. "Um, Vicki, I think you did something wrong. This isn't the library..."

"Well, duh!" She resisted the urge to thump him again. Where had the portal taken them?!

"Well, how nice. Two small guests that I didn't even invite." A deep, amused voice drawled from somewhere ahead of them. "This way, children. I think we should talk."

Vicki and Wong exchanged startled looks, telegraphing a silent message. _Should we listen?_ It didn't seem they had much choice right now though. And maybe this person could help them get home... Hands clasped for reassurance, the two ten-year-olds made their way towards the voice, going deeper into the fairytale-like forest.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Vicki chewed her lip nervously as she and Wong made their way through the forest, moving as fast as they could, weaving around enormous trees and giant bizarrely coloured mushrooms, blue, purple, pink, orange, green... each big enough to climb up. The mysterious voice hadn't spoken again and there was no sign of anyone. Vicki paused, pulling her hand free of Wong's.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" For a while now, she'd felt like they were being watched, but her frequent glances around had only shown more trees and forest. And a cold feeling was in Vicki's stomach, making her feel uneasy, and growing stronger. An urge that said this was a bad place, unsafe, not meant for her, and she should run. She hadn't mentioned it to Wong because he seemed nervous, but not actively scared like she was.

Wong glanced around, eyes narrowed. "This is the direction that voice came from..."

"Is it? I'm not sure.." Now Vicki thought of it, it seemed like the voice had come from every direction, which wasn't even possible... was it? "I'm starting to feel like it echoed from everywhere."

Wong frowned. "Don't be silly. How could it have-"

"My, my, you _are_ a perceptive one, child." The voice sounded again, seeming more curious now, and this time it came from above their heads. Both Vicki and Wong's gazes shot upwards. They craned their necks to peer up at the top of a huge bright blue mushroom. An enormous green caterpillar with a pipe lay sprawled on it, staring at Vicki, expression slightly puzzled.

Vicki felt her heartbeat get faster, and the urge to run became an unspoken scream as her eyes met the caterpillar's. Then a weird surge came over her, and it was like everything stilled. The only thing she was aware of was the presence of the glowing human-like entity before her. Her blood boiled, fists clenching involuntarily.

 _Threat_ , something deep within her insisted. _Challenge. Fight!_

The blue-light creature seemed to be having a similar reaction to her, as he/it grew brighter and larger, becoming more threatening. Vicki knew she should be scared, but the only coherent thought she had right now was that this was power, there for the taking, hers to claim if she won. She tensed, waiting for her enemy to make the first move.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Wong stared between Vicki, whose eyes were _glowing_ with a reddish light for some reason, and the caterpillar, which had shifted from its sluggish form into something that could've come from a horror movie as it stared Vicki down. Neither of them moved- it was like they were in a trance! He glanced around frantically. What was going on?! What was wrong with Vicki? What would he do if this thing attacked her, and then turned on him?

His own heart racing, he managed to step nearer to Vicki, even though that meant turning his back slightly to the caterpillar-monster-thing, and shook his friend's shoulder. She didn't respond.

He shook her again, harder, debating on slapping her to get a reaction. "Vicki!"

She started violently, then blinked several times, as if waking up, and the eerie light left her eyes. She looked around, disoriented. "What..."

"What were you _doing_? Are you OK?"

She trembled. "Y-yeah. I just... Where did that light-thing go?"

Wong blinked, seriously concerned about her now. Was she hallucinating or something? "What 'light-thing'? The only thing here is that caterpillar." He gestured up at the creature, which was now back in ordinary (but giant) caterpillar form.

She followed his gaze, then shivered. "I-I think he can change his form, but-" She cut herself off, backing away, from him and the caterpillar.

The caterpillar itself leaped to the ground, seeming a lot bigger now he was closer to the two children, and, oddly, smiled.

"Now how did two such young people find their way here, hmm?" Although he seemed to be addressing them both, he kept his eyes on Vicki. "Am I correct in guessing you had something to do with it?"

Vicki nodded, her face set. She didn't really get what had happened a minute ago, the overwhelming urge to fight this thing, but the feeling of not being safe hadn't changed. She didn't want to speak to this thing in his own realm, where his power was at its strongest- she blinked. Where had that come from? How had she known that?

Wong was still looking at her worriedly. The caterpillar was staring too, his face contemplative. She couldn't bring herself to look away, afraid, irrationally, of taking her eyes from him. Why, she had no idea.

"Hmm." The caterpillar puffed on his pipe, blowing smoke in both their faces. Wong coughed; Vicki scowled. "Such power... Intuitive knowledge of my- _our_ kind... But instincts you can't control. I suppose it's to be expected, given what you are, girl."

Wong stared. "What do you mean, 'what she is'?" He had completely forgotten that he had no idea what this thing was, or that maybe he shouldn't be being rude. He didn't want anyone insulting his best friend!

The caterpillar's black eyes shifted to him, then back to Vicki. "What, you don't make a habit of trusting your friends with your identity?" He tsk-ed at her. "Hardly a way to treat friends, keeping secrets."

Wong stared at Vicki now. She was keeping secrets from him? He thought she'd told him everything. He knew her parents had both died, and how. (It was horrible.) Vicki didn't like talking about it, but he hadn't got the impression she'd left anything out. He studied her face. She looked as confused as he felt, so maybe the caterpillar was wrong... though Vicki _had_ looked pretty weird, with the red-eyes thing just then. And she had somehow opened a portal to bring them here... He mentally shook himself. It was _rubbish_. If Vicki knew anything important, she'd tell him. They _didn't_ have secrets!

Vicki felt baffled. "What are you talking about?" It was an effort not to speak through clenched teeth. Just being near this creature made her feel defensive, and she wasn't going to make eye contact again if she could help it- that fight-or-flight urge had been too weird!

The caterpillar tilted his head. "What do you mean, what do I me-" His eyes narrowed. "Wait. There's a block in your memor-" He cut himself off, laughing bitterly. "You don't even _know_!"

Vicki fought an impulse to physically attack the infuriating creature. "I don't know _what_?!"

The caterpillar shook his head. "No, no. Best I don't interfere if the 'higher ups' have decided you should be kept in the dark. Just forget I said anything. It's not that important, really."

Vicki was about to argue, when the abrupt appearance of another portal caught all three of their gazes. The Ancient One, now clad in a black tunic and trousers, with a strange green amulet round her neck, stepped through, eyes darting around to appraise the situation, before she bowed her head to the caterpillar (making both children blink in surprise) then moved to stand between it and them, almost as if shielding them.

She spoke calmly, almost reverently. "Mighty Agamotto. I ask why you deemed it necessary to bring two of my young pupils to your realm?"

The caterpillar rolled his eyes. "Didn't. You've got your young 'prodigy' there to thank for that." He gestured at Vicki.

The Ancient One's eyes widened slightly as she looked at Vicki, but she didn't otherwise react. "Then I thank you for keeping them from harm during their _foolishness_." This word was emphasised so strongly that both Vicki and Wong winced, knowing they were in trouble. "I will take them back to Earth now."

The caterpillar- Agamotto- shrugged. "Fine by me. Best make sure the little girl doesn't go wandering again. She was lucky with me. It didn't turn into an actual fight. Pretty close though. Someone like her... she's going to attract a lot of trouble if she doesn't learn to control her instincts."

Vicki's fists clenched. She _hated_ being spoken about like she wasn't there! As if it wasn't bad enough that this _worm_ thought it knew something about her and refused to explain. _Stupid caterpillar. Thinks he's so much better than me_. She wished it _had_ become a fight. She wanted to burn the arrogance right out of Agamotto! He was staring right at her, as if he heard her thoughts. His expression became menacing again, and another surge of hate came over her, another burst of the _need_ to best him...

An icy cold wind came up out of nowhere and Vicki shivered with the suddeness of it. She blinked as the red haze left her mind, and stepped back, dimly aware of Agamotto doing the same. _Why_ did that keep happening? She'd read a little about Agamotto in her studies, and knew pefectly well that a ten year old human girl wouldn't have a prayer of winning a fight with him, magic or no magic, so why couldn't she control the impulse to do so?

The Ancient One rested a hand on her shoulder, peering down at her with genuine concern in her eyes. It was gone a second later, as Wong joined them. The Ancient One addressed Agamotto.

"As I said, we will take our leave now. But I am curious. What did you mean when you spoke of Victoria's instincts?" Her gaze was intent, although her words were still casual.

Agamotto rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you don't know either! How did she even end up with you, if you don't know who she is?"

"She was entrusted into my care, and I was asked to train her and keep her anonymous. I know no more than that. If there is more information I should be aware of..." The Ancient One trailed off, raising a brow slightly.

Agamotto inhaled his pipe deeply, eyes closing. Vicki held her breath, waiting for him to respond. If there was some sort of secret about her, she wanted to know too! Wong was paying avid attention as well.

"Hmm..." Agamotto paused. "No, I'd better not. It would only cause problems if I said anything now. Certain other forces seem to want the girl's secrets to _stay_ secret." He scoffed. "It will all blow up in your faces in the end, but far be it from me to interfere."

Vicki wanted to scream. Wong's shoulders sagged.

A brief frown crossed the Ancient One's face, but she nodded, keeping a hand on Vicki's shoulder as she led her away. "We will leave now. I will consult... other forces, to see if they are willing to enlighten me about Victoria."

Agamotto shrugged. "Suit yourself. I doubt you'll like what you find, if anyone tells you anything."

Vicki tried to step forward. "What do you mea-"

Agamotto waved his insectoid hand, and they were gone.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The three of them landed back in Kamar-Taj, in the same courtyard Vicki and Wong had left from. The Ancient One stared down the two children, eyes narrowed.

Wong broke the silence first. "Sorry..." He scuffed his foot on the floor.

"Mm-hmm. Now, I know you didn't plan to end up where you did, and I realise you two didn't understand the danger, but why did you try and use a portal in the first place, when I had expressly told you not to try?"

"We just wanted to sneak into the library," Vicki muttered. "It went wrong."

"Mmm. Let me guess, you didn't actually focus on the library so the portal whisked you elsewhere." The Ancient One shook her head. "You two are lucky you didn't end up somewhere far worse than Agamotto's realm."

Vicki hung her head. Wong looked embarrassed. "We won't do it again..."

"I know you won't. Now," the Ancient One extended a hand. "I want you to give back the Sling Ring you helped yourselves to so I can return it to its owner."

Both children fidgeted. Wong nudged Vicki, wanting her to speak up.

" _Now_ , children."

"We don't have a Sling Ring." Vicki eventually said in a small voice.

The Ancient One regarded her. "Then how exactly did you manage to open a portal?"

Vicki shrugged. "Dunno. I just remembered how it felt when you did it, then I tried the same thing. And it happened." She tried not to sound sulky, but she _was_ annoyed. She knew that opening a portal like that wasn't normal, and Agamotto might've had answers, but he'd refused to tell them anything!

The Ancient One's eyes were wide, face pale. "Are you actually telling me that you were able to replicate a portal between dimensions just by willing it to happen?"

Vicki shrugged, not responding. The ageless sorceress thought rapidly. Victoria had, when they first met, proven able to destroy a powerful magical barrier, but there was a difference between shattering a force that was already there, and drawing on energy from a cold start, with no aids to focus power! And at only ten years old... She quickly put the thoughts from her mind.

"Well, regardless, the two of you will be helping Hamir re-organise the library during your free time for the next two weeks. Since you enjoy the library so much, you can help to maintain it. Starting now. Run along. Tell Hamir what I have said."

Grumbling, Wong and Vicki headed off. The Ancient One peered after the girl for a minute, face creased with worry. Agamotto's words had shaken her. Not just his spoken ones, but what he had said to her, mind-to-mind, as they departed.

'It doesn't matter if a wolf is hidden among sheep. It will never be one of them. Watch the girl carefully, Ancient One. She _will_ become a threat to the Earth in the end.'

Even recalling his grim words made her shiver. And yet the ancient god Thoth himself (Vicki's 'Mr Ibis') had entrusted Victoria to her, stating that she could become a force for good _or_ evil. Which story was true? Victoria herself clearly knew nothing about any of it. And yet there was also the disturbingly accurate drawing she had done, depicting the Elder Gods in a degree of detail no child should know... The Ancient One came to a resolve. She needed to know more. Victoria's display of power today had taken her by surprise. She could not train the girl without knowing what she was dealing with. Agamotto didn't want to explain whatever it was he knew? Fine. She would call on other sources for answers, beginning with Thoth. He had not seemed to want Victoria's heritage looked into, so that could well be part of the mystery.

She wouldn't stop until she knew the secrets behind the enigma that was Victoria Montesi.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: This chapter contains aspects from both Wiccan and Catholic religion. The information I have referred to is all canon material from Marvel Comics, and I apologise if it offends any readers.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

* * *

The Ancient One took several deep steadying breaths as she placed the candles around her, at the cardinal points, North, South, East and West, clearing her mind of thought as she knelt, waiting for the exact moment of midnight, to begin her summoning spell.

It was Samhain, the night in which the veil between worlds was at its thinnest, several weeks after Vicki and Wong's 'adventure' into Agamotto's realm, and the Ancient One's concern for the young girl had only grown when she had been unable to commune with Thoth for more information. The avian god simply had not responded at all. Vicki herself had many questions that the Ancient One could not answer, to the frustration of them both, and the child's visceral and violent reaction to Agamotto, as described by Wong and later acknowledged by Vicki herself, had caused the Ancient One no small amount of alarm. Added to the fact that Vicki could not only open portals with no aid, but could replicate any spell she had seen performed with no invocations or practice, and her continuing dreams of the Elder Gods, from eons ago, were cause for true fear. The Ancient One's growing unease about Victoria had led her to this place, a secluded valley in the mountains, to call on a being who might be able to provide some answers.

The moon was full and bright overhead, casting a silvery light over the whole clearing. It was time. Sinking her hands into the moist Earth, the Ancient One closed her eyes and began the invocation, calling on all four elements, before speaking the name of the Goddess. Gaea was Mother to all who dwelled on Earth. If anyone could tell her more about Victoria's origin, it would be the Mother Goddess. Provided She answered this call and she was willing to reveal what She might know.

The Ancient One finished the summoning, feeling power seeping into the Earth, praying her call had been heeded. She 'felt' a caress against her mind even as an enormous power rose from within the Earth, and knew she had succeeded. Opening her eyes, she saw the ageless, beautiful face of Gaea as the Goddess knelt opposite her, surrounded by now-blooming flowers. The Ancient One inclined her head in a show of respect.

"Gaea."

A smile spread across the Goddess' face. "What do you wish of me, child?"

* * *

Wong tossed and turned in annoyance. It was nearly midnight, but for some reason he just couldn't sleep! He'd tried everything- reading, just lying there with his eyes shut, and even counting sheep, but his mind just would not drift into sleep. It was Vicki's eleventh birthday, and they'd had a special day out, to Disneyland, which had been _awesome_ \- he and Vicki had gone on every single ride, though Mordo hadn't joined in as much. He'd said he was 'too old' for such 'silly' stuff. Wong and Vicki had agreed that was just dumb. Wong had especially loved the rollercoasters, but now he couldn't relax enough to sleep! Sighing loudly, he threw the covers off and climbed from his bed. Maybe if he went to get some tea, that would help. Pulling on his robe, he slipped from his room barefoot. As he headed for the kitchen, he heard footsteps heading the other way, and blinked. Was someone else awake at this hour? Why? Shrugging, he went to investigate. Walking into the hallway that led to the stairs, he saw Vicki ahead of him, walking downstairs, not making any noise at all that Wong could hear. An icy shiver went down his spine- something was _wrong_ about how Vicki was moving, too gracefully, too fast- but he pushed the feeling away and went after her, nearly having to run to keep up.

"Vicki?" He whispered, not wanting to wake any of the adults.

She didn't turn. Catching up to her, he caught her shoulder. "Vicki! What are you doing?"

She slowly turned to face him, and he nearly leaped away from her. Her eyes were open, but weirdly glazed, as if she couldn't see him, and her face was totally blank. He frowned. Was she sleepwalking?

After she 'watched' him for a minute, she turned back around and continued walking, in the same too-smooth way, like she was gliding. Wong bit his lip. Should he follow her and wake her up, or go get one of the grown ups? Vicki was moving fast, heading for the door to the courtyard. If she went outside, Wong realised with horror, and she really was sleepwalking, she could easily misjudge what she was doing and get hurt! He raced after her. _I can get help once I've made sure she's OK._

Vicki paused at the closed door, which Wong _knew_ should be locked, then, to his amazement, it swung open, and Vicki simply walked through as if she'd expected that. His heart began to pound- this was getting creepy- but he couldn't leave his best friend alone! Trying not to shiver, telling himself it was just the cold from outdoors (he was _not_ scared!), he went after her into the courtyard.

Vicki had paused, looking around robotically, as if getting her bearings, then resumed her gliding walk towards... the library? Well, Wong reasoned, at least she couldn't get hurt in there, and once they were inside, he could try and wake her up.

* * *

Gaea's flawless face was troubled as the Ancient One finished explaining what little she knew of Vicki's past before she'd come to Kamar-Taj. Keeping her eyes low, head bowed respectfully, the Sorceress Supreme continued.

"Thoth told me only that the child needed to be kept anonymous and her abilities kept in check, but I believe that would be an easier task if I understood why Victoria has such gifts. Is there anything further you could tell me of her, Goddess?"

Silence. The Ancient One kept her head lowered, waiting. Eventually, Gaea sighed, making all the foliage ripple in unison.

"What if I were to tell you that you do not truly want to know the answers you seek? That the truth may affect your views of the child, even though she is innocent in this matter?"

That only made the Ancient One's curiousity flare even more. She chose her next words carefully. "I assure you, I would not let anything prejudice me against a child as young as Victoria. And I believe I will be able to better facilitate her training if I understand her origin." She finally looked up, meeting Gaea's fathomless eyes, hoping the Goddess could see her sincerity.

There was a lengthy pause, but then Gaea shook her head. "It is not yet time for the whole truth to be revealed. And despite your words, I fear you would not be able to treat the child as you do now if you knew the truth. This matter, for now, is best kept hidden." She stood, and the Ancient One knew She meant to leave. Fighting the urge to clench her fists in frustration, she bowed her head once more.

"As you wish, Goddess." There were other, darker forces she could contact for information, after all. Gaea's words had only proved that there _was_ a secret here, and she was determined to find out what it was, for Victoria's sake if not her own.

As the Goddess disappeared from view, she kept her gaze on the Ancient One, letting out another sigh as her form faded from sight. Her voice echoed as she slowly departed.

"I see you will not simply heed my advice. If you insist on uncovering answers, look to the Malachy Prophecy. But remember: no matter what you discover, the child _must_ be kept safe."

With that, Gaea was gone, leaving the Ancient One somewhat puzzled. _The Malachy Prophecy?_ She knew of it, of course; it was a long series of apocalyptic foretellings, passed down among the priests of the Vatican. Some of the prophecies were believed to have occult significance, but what did that have to do with Victoria? Which particular prophecy had Gaea meant? Her eyes narrowed suddenly. Vittorio Montesi, Victoria's deceased father, had been one of the priests of the Vatican, and the Montesi family had long been rumoured to guard one of the copies of the infamous Darkhold, written by the accursed demonic Elder God Chthon, one of Gaea's siblings. Was the demon god somehow connected to this? The Ancient One frowned. She was looking for answers, but only finding more questions!

Resolving to look through the Malachy Prophecies when she returned to Kamar-Taj, she began to walk from the sacred grove, her mind whirling with questions. What exactly had she- and Victoria- been caught up in? This matter was starting to appear far bigger in scale than she had ever imagined... More determined now than ever to solve this riddle, she quickly made use of her Sling Ring to return home. Her first stop would be the library.

* * *

Vicki had walked swiftly through the library, to the very back, to the restricted area, despite Wong's numerous efforts to snap her out of it- he'd shaken her, called her name, stepped into her path, and had even tried slapping her (gently). But she hadn't woken up. Now she was moving towards the door that was chained shut and covered in dazzling white protective runes.

Wong's heart began to pound as Vicki walked right up to the sigils, her head tilted to one side as if scrutinising them. They shouldn't be here! Why wouldn't Vicki wake up? What was going on?

He stared in fascinated horror as Vicki's lips curled in a smirk that was nothing like her smile, then blood began to pour from her nose for no apparent reason. She raised a hand to her face, waiting until her palm and fingers were coated in her own blood, then moved to the painted runes, writing something over the top of them.

The air in the room suddenly felt warmer, then hot, and Wong could smell something weird, like burning pitch, mixed with something rotting. He fought the urge to retch.

Vicki was still drawing over the runes, and as she continued, the white glow faded to grey, and the runes now looked years old. Having finished that, Vicki moved- still in that eerie gliding way, to the chained shut door, and placing a hand on the chains, said something in a language that hurt Wong's ears, even though he had no idea what she was saying.

A chilling thought occurred to him. It was Samhain, a time in which magic was stronger and creatures could reach across worlds. Was something doing this to Vicki? Why?

 _Run!_ Part of his mind yelled, as the chains rusted unnaturally fast then crumbled to the floor. But he couldn't, _wouldn't_ leave his friend. Especially not if something bad was controlling her. He just wished he knew a way to help!

Vicki moved slowly to the door, pulling it open and reaching for the single item inside. Her movements were slow, deliberate, as she pulled the white cloth aside and let it fall to the ground, picking up the large black book with raised letters on the cover, and opened it to a certain page as if she knew exactly what she was looking for. Wong squinted at the raised letters on the book's cover. _Darkhold?_ Was that what it said? It was written weirdly, so it spelled the same thing both ways... His eyes shot back to Vicki as she went rigid, then her eyes began darting back and forth, her body now trembling. The blank look had left her face, and now she was pale and looked terrified, but from the way she was staring ahead, Wong knew she still couldn't see him, or where she was. What _was_ she seeing?

The air was still searing hot and the stench of rotting death had only gotten worse. Vicki's mouth was open as if she were silently screaming. Wong rushed towards her, having no idea what to do, but unable to do nothing. As soon as he grabbed her arm, she turned to face him, and he froze, too afraid to speak now. Her eyes were glowing red again, like they had when they'd faced Agamotto in caterpillar form, but this time, when Vicki spoke, the voice wasn't hers!

" _ **Puello cum nullus quem severat pater; imbuta sceleribus peperit mater; In numero filia fuerit matrum; Reduci incipiet Saeculum Atrum!"**_

The voice was loud as thunder, deep as oceans, and scared Wong down to his very bones. He stood, frozen, unable to move closer or run, until the book fell from Vicki's hands, her eyes rolled back into her head and she crumpled to the floor.

He'd just rushed to her side when a hand caught his arm. He nearly screamed with fright until he realised it was the Ancient One. He began to splutter out an explanation. "V-Vicki was s-sleepwalking, I tried to wake her, but she came in here, and her blood d-did s-something to the r-runes, and she opened the b-book then _s-something_ started ta-talking-" He stopped when he realised the Ancient One barely seemed to be listening as she hastily slammed the book shut, re-covered it in the sheer white fabric and returned it to the pedestal before closing the vault door and kneeling at Vicki's side. Only then did Wong notice how pale she was. He didn't dare ask why.

"I-is she OK?" His voice shook, but Vicki was stirring even as he asked. She sat bolt upright, eyes wide, clawing the air, screaming out loud this time.

"Get away!" Her voice was hysterical, her breathing ragged. The Ancient One caught her hands, holding Vicki still until she realised where she was.

Trembling, she shrank nearer to her teacher. "W-what happened? I don't... I saw something..." Her trembling became full on convulsions and she leaned over, retching with fear.

"You were sleepwalking." The Ancient One said softly. "It often happens during a nightmare. There's nothing to worry about." Lifting Vicki so she was half carrying her, she wiped the blood from the girl's face and hands with a handkerchief, and shot Wong a warning glance so he knew to stay quiet. "You two should get back to bed. Come on."

Wong opened his mouth to ask something, but her eyes met his again. "We will talk in the morning. Come." She took both children back to their own rooms, using magic to urge them both into a restorative sleep before going to her study. She knew she would get no sleep tonight. The wards on the vault that contained the Darkhold would have to be repaired, but more disturbing was the Latin she'd heard being spoken though Vicki. She knew the words, chilling though they were. They were part of the Malachy Prophecy, which could not be a coincidence after Gaea's words. She ran through the words, translating them to English in her mind:

'A child born of no man, and a woman marked by sin: Daughter becomes mother: Then will the Dark Return begin.'

She knew that some mystics believed the words prophesied the return of Chthon himself to Earth. The sequence of events conerning Vicki began to coalesce into a horrible pattern, one she wished she could not see.

Vittorio, her father, had died when she had been four, in a mysterious fire.

Varcolac, the Wolf-demon, one of Chthon's deadliest creations, had slaughtered her mother six years later.

Thoth, a god who rarely if ever involved himself in mortal affairs, had intervened to keep Vicki safe and had ensured she would be kept in a safe place while revealing nothing of _why_ Chthon had wanted Isabel Montesi dead. He had also altered Vicki's memories in some manner; she had sensed that when probing Vicki's mind at their first meeting.

Vicki's dreams of the Elder Gods and their history, her unnatural skill with magic, the violence with which she and Agamotto had faced each other down when they met, Agamotto hinting there was something different about Vicki, Gaea suggesting the same but refusing to explain, and now this, being drawn to the Darkhold, presumably under the command of Chthon itself, and using _her own blood_ to shatter the wards set by Agamotto himself, and reciting the words of the Saeculum Atrum in Chthon's voice... It all pointed in a horrifying direction.

The Ancient One didn't want to believe it- Vicki was a _child_ \- innocent, mischievous, as eager to learn and to please as any other eleven-year-old... She'd been so thrilled and excited with her surprise day out earlier, and so grateful... How could that guileless small girl be _Chthon's daughter?_ But no other explanation made sense. Even if the girl herself had no idea, most likely courtesy of Thoth's tampering, she knew _something_ was unusual about her.

Most worrying were the words of the prophecy spoken earlier.

"Daughter becomes mother, then will the Dark Return begin." The Ancient One repeated softly, then shook her head. Vicki was only eleven now, but in a few short years, she would be old enough for those words to come true. Was there any way to prevent it, to stop Chthon returning? There was a glaringly obvious answer, (Chthon could not be reborn if he _had_ no daughter) but she would not resort to that unless she had no other choice. Gaea had _said_ Vicki was innocent in this and to be protected. And the child was _eleven_. Kill- harming her was _not_ an option.

But what if the prophecy did come to pass? Was it not the right thing to do, trade one innocent life for all on Earth?

The Ancient One buried her head in her hands. There _had_ to be a way around this!

She just had no idea what it might be.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

Wong scowled as he was sent off to do more martial arts training with Mordo. Ever since Samhain, when Vicki had had that... episode, whatever it was, the Ancient One had spent more time alone with her. When Wong had asked their teacher what actually happened that night, he'd been firmly told that it wouldn't happen again and he should just forget it, that talking about it more would only upset Vicki. He guessed that made sense, but Mordo was really _boring_ company, and he missed working with Vicki- she was his best friend, after all! Still, he thought as he and Mordo began moving through their forms, they only had a half day of lessons today, as it was the weekend, so he should be able to go find Vicki for some fun later. _About time!_

* * *

Vicki concentrated on her surroundings, 'reaching' out with her mind as her eyes closed. The Ancient One had been testing her a lot lately, wanting to know exactly how much magical energy Vicki could call on and how well she could use it without proper training- assessing natural ability, the Ancient One had called it. She didn't mind all the tests- if it meant that she wouldn't have any more nightmares like the one a few weeks ago on Samhain, she'd do as many tests as were needed! Besides, the tests were pretty easy, usually. 'Locate this scroll.' 'Describe the last person who held this parchment.' 'Tell me how many creatures are in that cave.'

Vicki wasn't sure what these tests were telling the Ancient One, exactly, nor did she understand why they all had to be carried out in a heavily warded room (she hadn't actually been told about the wards, but she could sense them, and if she concentrated hard, she could see them glowing in the walls, floor and air.)

"Vicki! Are you paying attention?" The Ancient One's voice was chiding, and Vicki jumped slightly.

"Sorry..." She re-focused her thoughts. Today, the Ancient One wanted to know if Vicki could still sense the black Book she'd managed to sleepwalk towards during her nightmare. Vicki didn't really _want_ to go looking for that thing again, but she figured the Ancient One wouldn't have asked if it weren't important, so she 'listened' for it. Her brow furrowed.

"It's not in Kamar-Taj anymore..." How she knew that, she didn't know, but she kept concentrating, wanting to please her teacher. Images flashed before her mind.

"It's wrapped in white cloth, sealed away inside a wall, in a temple in a pyramid... in Egypt? The sun's on the pyramid all the time... the temple is guarded..." Vicki's eyes fluttered. "Someone's watching all the time... old... ancient being... only partly awake... in... the sun? Hungry..." She frowned. She was only saying what she felt, but this was _weird_. Opening one eye, she peeked at the Ancient One, whose face was creased with worry.

"Alright, Vicki, that's enough for now. Let the image go, as I've taught you." Her mentor's voice was uneasy.

Vicki barely heard. Half of her mind was still in the vision, drawn to the Book's location, even though just _thinking_ of going near that pyramid, with that ancient force looming, made her want to run away screaming in fear.

"The sunlight's getting so bright..." Her eyes began to water. "It's hot... so bright... I can't see..." Her skin began to feel hot and blistered. "In the light... there's... a man? No... not a _man_... but male... with golden skin..."

"Victoria, _enough_!" The Ancient One sounded panicked now. "Break the connection!"

Vicki finally heard, and tried to pull away, but the golden being turned to look at her, as if he/it had noticed her presence. White-hot eyes narrowed at her, and she was burning to nothing...

The Ancient One, recognising the god that Vicki's power had inadvertently stirred, reached out desperately with her own mind, hoping to pull the child back to herself before irreparable harm was done. Gaea's firstborn, the sun-god Atum, Thoth's oldest brother, was not to be trifled with. If she'd had any idea that Victoria was already capable of drawing _his_ gaze, she would never have had her locate the Darkhold- she had not truly believed the girl would be able to _find_ it, sealed away at the ruined temple in Cairo, let alone-

Vicki cried out- in fear or in pain- then dropped to the ground, shuddering once then going still. The Ancient One rushed to her side. Vicki's skin was red-raw and badly blistered, as if she'd spent three whole weeks in direct sunlight without any sun lotion- but her breathing, pulse, and pupil size were normal, so had she simply passed out from pain? Was this a warning from Atum? But... surely Thoth or Gaea would have _told_ him of Victoria... wouldn't they?

The Ancient One willed the thoughts away. It wasn't her place to try and understand the gods. She lifted Victoria carefully, took her back to her room and began healing her. _And hope that her mind isn't too damaged by this encounter. As if being controlled by Chthon wasn't enough..._ Still, one good thing had come from this testing. She was no longer in any doubt about Victoria's heritage. She was indeed Chthon's daughter, as horrifying as that was, and her powers increased daily. She would need very careful monitoring for many years as she matured and her powers reached their full potential- whatever that might be. No Elder God had ever gotten a child on a human before. Who knew what Vicki might become? That was without considering the threat of Chthon's rebirth, if the Malachy Prophecy came to pass... Still, the Ancient One reassured herself, Atum had not slain Vicki immediately, so she was not damned beyond hope.

While these dark thoughts swirled in her mind, she had tended Vicki's burns and applied soft bandages. Finishing, she stroked black hair back from the little girl's forehead and left her to sleep for a while, closing the door softly behind her.

* * *

Vicki opened her eyes as soon as the Ancient One left, and shivered. This 'meeting' or whatever it was, had been even scarier than the Samhain thing because she had been awake this time, and that... Being... He hadn't threatened her, or said much at all, but she'd _felt_ him re-living all her memories, then he'd stared at her like he could see _through_ her, for ages. All the time the sunlight had gotten brighter and hotter, as if she was standing _inside_ the sun. Then, at last, he had spoken.

" _ **Free of taint, despite your father. Go, little one. Remain as you are now, and I will not need to dispose of you if we meet again."**_ His voice had been deep, ominous, but almost... resigned? Emotionless? As if he were reciting words he'd said too often and was tired of.

Vicki had been aware of the Ancient One carrying her somewhere (her room?) and bandaging her burned skin, but she hadn't been able to pry her eyes open. She kept thinking about the golden man's words. (Atum.) The name leaped into her mind, though she had no idea how she knew, it was _his_ name, the golden man's. But what had he meant about her father? Vittorio had died when she was _four_. How could he have 'tainted' her?

Her door creaked open, and Wong peered in, his usual grin wavering a bit. She managed a smile- she hadn't been able to hang out with him for ages!

He looked relieved to see her awake. "The Ancient One said you had a bit of an accident during your training today. I'm glad you're OK." He noticed just how much of Vicki was covered in bandages. "What did you _do_ , jump into one of the torches?!"

She shrugged, not sure how to start explaining any of this to Wong. The minute she thought of saying any of it out loud, she knew it would sound nuts!

Wong edged closer. "Does it hurt?"

Vicki began to nod, then stopped. Now she thought about it, it _didn't_ , not really. It _had_ , while the Ancient One had been treating her, but now... she felt sore and achey, but nothing worse than that. Frowning, she began to unwind one of the bandages on her forearm.

Wong jerked forwards. "Hey, you're meant to keep burns covered for at least... a few... hours..." He stared as Vicki dropped the bandage to the floor and began pulling off the ones on her other arm and neck.

Her skin was tinged pink, as if it might be tender, but otherwise, it was totally smooth. There was no sign of any burns at all.

Wong's eyes bugged. "Uh... wow? The Ancient One must've used some super-fast healing spell..."

Vicki's eyes were huge, wide with fear, her face bloodless. "She didn't use a spell. She just used salve and the bandages."

"But then how...?"

"I don't know!" Vicki grabbed Wong's arm. "You mustn't tell anyone!" She bit her lip. "I don't know what's going on. I-I don't want to cause trouble, or be made to leave..."

He squeezed her hand. "OK. I won't tell. I promise." He didn't know if not telling about this nearly-immediate-healing thing was a good idea or not, but what harm could keeping quiet really do? Still... His brow furrowed. "Do you think this has anything to do with the other stuff? Like, you can do magic without being taught- you even made that portal! And, um," he scuffed the floor with his foot. "All the bad stuff... your parents' dying..." He hung his head for a second, feeling bad for bringing that up. "D'you think there's a connection?"

Vicki shrugged listlessly. "Maybe." She wouldn't tell him about today's vision, about Atum's words about her father being 'tainted'. Not yet. "But if that means I'm something _bad_..."

Wong shook his head. "I don't believe that. Not for a second. You're a wonderful person, the best, best friend ever. And there must be a way to figure out what this all means." He grinned. "Sounds like a good research project, doesn't it?"

Despite her bad mood, Vicki found herself smiling back. Wong could find fun in anything. "I guess. But if we find out I am something evi- bad-"

Wong cut her off with a finger to her lips. "Nope! Not happening. Because, whatever we learn, _you are not bad_. Got it? Bad _things_ don't make you a bad person. And we'll _always_ be best friends. No matter what." He offered his hand. "Deal?"

Slowly, Vicki took his hand and shook. After a minute, they both giggled and dropped each others' hands, because holding hands was _weird_. And kinda gross. But still, Wong wasn't freaked out by her, even now. Maybe she _could_ tell him everything... Her dreams, the weird visions... Putting up with this craziness just seemed easier if she didn't have to do it alone.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Wong tossed yet another book aside, sighing. Vicki grimaced.

"Still no luck?"

He shook his head. "No. I think we've been through every reference text we're allowed to see, and I still have no idea what might cause visions and powers like yours."

Vicki groaned. It had been _months_ since the incident when she'd encountered Atum, and Wong had agreed to try and help her find answers for her abilities, but it hadn't gotten them anywhere.

Wong bit his lip. "Maybe if you told the Ancient One what Atum actually said, she'd be able to tell you-"

"No! I don't want her to start thinking there's something wrong with me, I told you!" Vicki clenched her fists. The Ancient One had shown very little surprise when her burns had healed almost instantaneously, but since that incident, Vicki had had no more individual lessons in magic. Instead, the Ancient One taught her alongside Wong and Mordo, stopping Vicki if she used too much power. Vicki was glad to be able to spend more time with Wong, of course, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being held back because the Ancient One was afraid _of_ her, in some way. Plus, her mentor gave her worried or sad looks when she didn't think Vicki was paying attention.

Wong had tried to reassure her that the Ancient One probably just felt bad about putting Vicki in danger, and that her private lessons would resume when she felt Vicki was old enough. Vicki wanted to believe that, she really did, but she couldn't stop thinking of what Atum, and before that, Agamotto, had said to and about her.

What was she missing here? What did they know that she didn't? Her lower stomach cramped, distracting her from her depressing thoughts, and she winced. It had been two months, but this was one part of growing up she was _not_ enjoying!

"You OK?" Wong asked, leaning forward a bit.

She nodded, inhaling deeply. "Yeah. Just... women's issues."

Wong went scarlet and looked anywhere but at her. "Um... want some ice cream or something?"

She laughed. "No. It'll go in a minute." She giggled, remembering how, a couple of months back, when this messy business had started, he'd insisted on knowing what was wrong with her, and his expression when she'd told him! A frown replaced her grin a split second later. Since she'd 'grown up' the Ancient One had seemed to get more and more anxious about her, and yet also seemed to avoid her as much as possible. Another thing that made no sense to Vicki. _What_ was the Ancient One so worried about?

Sighing heavily, she stretched out on the floor, relaxing as the cramps eased. Then a strange 'nudge' against her mind made her blink. "What was that?"

Wong glanced around, puzzled. "What was what?"

The hairs on the back of Vicki's neck stood up. "We're being watched." She had no idea how she knew that, but she did. And as she focused, she realised the watcher 'felt' familiar. She tensed. _Agamotto_. Like she'd somehow known Atum's name, all those months ago, now she just knew that the ancient member of the Vishanti was nearby, watching her and Wong. She sucked in several deep breaths, determined not to lose herself in the red haze of anger again.

It seemed to work, as she managed to keep her wits as Agamotto, in caterpillar guise, came into view in the library, sprawled opposite her and Wong, grinning, pipe in mouth.

"Nice to see that the youth of today are so invested in their studies!" Agamotto chuckled, peering at the stacks of books they'd gone through. "Learning anything interesting?"

Wong looked worried at the god's sudden appearance, so Vicki moved between him and Agamotto, as she wasn't comfortable, but she wasn't _scared_ this time. (For some reason.)

"Well?" Agamotto quirked a brow, waiting. "What have we learned?" He puffed his hookah pipe again. "Or should I say, what are we _trying_ to learn?"

Neither of them replied. Vicki wanted to scowl at his smug expression, but didn't. A vague idea came to her. _Maybe HE could tell me what the big secret about me is?_

"Mmm. I _could_ ," He mused, puffing white smoke in her face. "I must admit, I am bored of waiting for everyone to decide you're old enough to know the truth. But do you really _want_ to know the answer to the riddle of your life?"

Wong scratched his head. "Um, Vicki... what's he talking about?"

"He's reading my thoughts, I think." Vicki let her annoyance show in her voice before glaring at Agamotto. "And _yes_ , I want to know!"

He grinned like the Cheshire Cat. "If you're _sure_..." He blew another puff of smoke, but this one hung in the air, shimmering like an out-of-focus TV screen. "Where to begin... Once upon a time when the Earth was young, there were four Elder Gods, remnants of an older race-"

"We read about the war of the Elder Gods, and which ones survived." Vicki interrupted. "That was millennia ago. What's it got to do with me?"

"Hmph." Agamotto seemed annoyed at the interruption. "If you know so _much_ , you know what the Darkhold is, yes?"

Both children shuddered. "It's the book of black magic written by the evil Elder God Chthon." Wong volunteered. "But I still don't see what it's got to do with Vicki..."

Vicki herself had gone rigid. At the word 'Darkhold', the image of the black Book she'd been drawn to in her sleep last Samhain, her eleventh birthday, rose in her mind. She squashed the memory, listening intently to Agamotto.

"Well. Centuries ago, a family of Catholic priests found they could resist the Darkhold's corruption, could resist the temptation to use it, and they were entrusted to guard a copy of it. This family was also given permission to marry and produce heirs so the Book would always have a guardian." As he spoke, images of the events appeared in the now-stationary puff of smoke, as if they were watching a movie.

"The Montesis." Vicki murmured, her voice barely audible. _But that doesn't explain why I have magic..._

Agamotto slow-clapped for a minute. "Very good!" He leaned closer, clearly enjoying his tale. "But with each generation, the Montesi blood thinned, and their resilience to the Darkhold weakened. Eventually, when only one Montesi remained, it was determined better that the Book be removed from his care, as he might prove susceptible to it. And also, with him, the line would end, so no other mortal would believe they should guard the Book."

The blood drained from Vicki's face. _With HIM, the line would end... HIM, not HER... did Agamotto mean to say she wasn't a Montesi_...?

Agamotto nodded sagely, staring straight at Vicki. "Vittorio Montesi was the last of that ancient family. And he could not sire children."

Vicki's entire being went cold. She didn't want to hear any more!

Wong was shaking his head, his face set defiantly. "That's impossible! Vittorio was Vicki's father!"

Agamotto eyed him for a long minute, before turning to look at Vicki directly. "Do _you_ still believe that?" His eyes gleamed wickedly.

"I don't know." Vicki could barely hear her own words. She was starting to shake.

"But wait, silly me, I didn't finish the story!" Agamotto laughed, but it didn't sound like he thought his story was funny. "Vittorio possessed the Darkhold, remember, and It has a way of playing on mortal desires. He wanted an heir. He used the Book to bargain with Chthon." Images of Vittorio using the black Book appeared in the smoke. Vicki looked away, not wanting to see this.

"He wished for a child. And he got one." Agamotto gestured at Vicki. "But, fool that he was, he didn't specify that it had to be _his_ child. So Chthon's own seed took root in the womb of Montesi's wife Isabel, and it was _Chthon's_ daughter that she bore. All that has followed was down to that one fact. Chthon plans to use you to re-enter Earth, someday. So there you have it." He grinned. "There's your answer... _cousin_." He actually _winked_ at her as he vanished like he'd never even been there.

Vicki was shaking her head in denial, as tears ran down her face. Agamotto was wrong, he was lying... In her worst nightmares, she'd never imagined _this._

Chthon's daughter. His spawn. Half-demon. Destined to bring about his return.

This couldn't be happening.

 _No!_

Wong reached out for her, his eyes wide.

She flinched away, nearly screaming. " _NO!_ "

 **To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

Wong stared helplessly as Vicki ran from the room, refusing to even look at him. His own mind whirled. What Agamotto had said made some kind of sense, but he _knew_ Vicki, she was his best friend... _Chthon's child_. It couldn't be true. Squaring his shoulders, he glowered back at where Agamotto had been, not knowing or caring if the eldritch being could hear him or not, he snapped "You're _wrong!"_ , and tore from the room, determined to catch up with Vicki, and take her to the Ancient One so he could prove that Agamotto was just making this up.

Instead, he collided with Mordo in seconds- the older boy had clearly been listening at the door, as his face was pale with horror. Wong shook off the collision, and ignoring Mordo's expression, held his eyes. "Where'd Vicki go?"

"Hopefully, far, far away from us _normal_ people." Mordo replied, tight-lipped. It was obvious he had heard and believed Agamotto's story about Vicki's origin. Wong glared at him, before shoving past him and running outside, not about to waste time arguing with Mordo when his best friend was so distraught. He glanced around, but saw no sign of Vicki. He sighed. Kamar-Taj was huge, and full of good hiding places if someone didn't want to be found. He'd do better to go and find the Ancient One and explain that Agamotto had been telling a ridiculous story and had upset Vicki (and Mordo.) He just hoped Vicki was OK, wherever she'd run off to...

Luckily, he didn't have to look far- the Ancient One stepped into the courtyard, coming from the building that Vicki slept in. Her face was troubled, and she walked quickly over to him.

"Wong, what's going on? Vicki just tore straight past me in floods of tears..."

Wong clenched his fists in anger at the thought of her being so upset about a bunch of nonsense. He quickly explained the encounter he and Vicki had had in the library, and what Agamotto had told them.

"...and I was going to tell Vicki it's not true, but she just ran off before I could get her to listen-" Wong cut himself off when he realized the Ancient One wasn't agreeing about it being a lie. "I-it is all made up, right? Vicki isn't really..." _Chthon's daughter_. He didn't even want to _say_ it out loud!

The Ancient One sighed heavily. Her eyes closed for a long minute, then she put her hands on Wong's shoulders. "Wong, I need you to go and occupy yourself for a while, alright? I know you're worried about Vicki, and confused, but I need to speak to her first, before I explain things to you."

Wong opened his mouth to protest- If this tall tale _was_ true (which now seemed more likely, as horrible as it was) then Vicki needed to know they were still friends; he couldn't leave her alone!

The Ancient One cut him off before he could begin arguing. "I understand you're worried, but the best thing you can do now is give me time with Vicki, alone. I promise you can see her later." She paused. "If you want to do something to help, go and see if you can talk to Mordo, calm him down." Her tone made it clear this wasn't a discussion. Wong's shoulders slumped, but he nodded reluctantly, and, grumbling, walked away.

Once he was out of sight, the Ancient One exhaled heavily, and let out a long stream of multilingual curses that the child certainly didn't need to hear. _Thank you so much for this, 'great' Agamotto. Help like this was EXACTLY what I needed!_ Seething inside at the callous behavior of the All-Seeing One, she took several deep breaths as she made her way to Vicki's room, wondering what in blazes she could say to comfort the child now.

The door was closed when she got there, but sobbing was audible from within. She knocked gently but insistently on the door. "Victoria?"

No reply.

"Vicki, may I come in?"

"No! Go away!" The weeping grew louder.

The Ancient One grimaced. She hadn't gotten out of Wong exactly _what_ Agamotto had said, but Vicki no doubt knew that she had been kept in the dark about her parentage. She was an intelligent girl, and doubtless had worked out for herself that the Ancient One knew her secret before she herself was told. In Vicki's eyes now, the Ancient One had lied to her, and no matter that it had been for her own good, it would hurt, as any betrayal of trust did.

Feeling torn, knowing that the child needed space, but unwilling to leave her alone in hysterics, the Ancient One tentatively opened the door. Her heart clenched at the sight of the child.

Vicki sat huddled on her bed, face to her knees, arms wrapped round her legs, rocking back and forth, her whole body shaking with sobs.

Unable to stop herself, she went and hugged the girl. Vicki went rigid, then flinched away.

"Y-you shouldn't t-touch me. I d-don't deserve to b-be hugged. I'm evil."

Fresh rage at Agamotto boiled up inside the Ancient One, but she buried it to be used later, focusing on Victoria for now. Not attempting another embrace, she settled for stroking the girl's silky black hair.

"No, you aren't." She soothed. "I've known beings that are evil, far too many. You're an innocent, born into a situation out of your control. _You_ are not evil, no matter what- anyone- may have said."

A series of gulping sobs followed. "Did you know, when I came here, that I was..." Vicki's little voice shook.

The Ancient One sighed. "Not immediately. I discovered it some months ago."

"S-so you stopped being n-nice to me because you d-don't really want m-me here." Vicki looked up, her face swollen and tear-stained, eyes red. Her bleak expression nearly broke the Ancient One's heart.

"I tried to step back in your training because I didn't fully understand your powers' extent, and did not want to put you in danger. It had nothing to do with what I had learned." She could tell Vicki didn't believe her fully.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" The girl's tone was lifeless.

"I believed you were too young to know the whole truth. You _are_ too young. I would have waited until you were older before explaining the truth." The Ancient One refrained from saying that Agamotto shouldn't have revealed the truth- it would not do to malign a young sorceress against him. There may have been a good reason for his revealing Vicki's heritage now. (Though the Ancient One had no idea what that might be, other than to possibly make Vicki want to leave her own home.)

Vicki sniffled, wiping her face, but her miserable expression did not change. "Wong heard. And Mordo. They'll hate me now."

The Ancient One shook her head. "Wong doesn't. He's desperate to make sure you're alright." She decided not to discuss Mordo until she had a chance to speak to him herself. He could be very stubborn when he made his mind up about something, and she had no idea how he might react to Vicki's heritage. She managed a small smile for Vicki. "Did you want me to tell Wong he can come in now?"

"No."

The Ancient One raised a brow.

Vicki laid down and rolled onto her side, facing away from her. "I want to be alone."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea at the moment."

"Please just leave." Vicki's voice was polite, but flat.

"Wong's very concerned about you. Would you at least tell him you're alright?"

"Could you tell him? I really don't want to see anyone." Vicki's voice was rising.

The Ancient One put a hand on her shoulder. "Victoria-"

"Leave me alone!" A tangible energy flooded the room, and the mirror shattered without warning. The Ancient One jumped slightly, turning to look. The shattered glass looked partially melted. Repressing a shiver, she looked back at Vicki, but now she'd pulled a pillow over her head.

"Please, just go. I don't want anyone in here right now."

Vicki's voice was muffled, but determined.

The Ancient One sighed. "Alright, I'll give you a little while. I'll have one of the other Masters bring you some supper later, alright?"

There was no reply. Shaking her head sadly, the Ancient One gestured, making the shards of glass disappear, then squeezing Vicki's shoulder once. "Remember what I've said, and try and believe me, please. None of this is your fault, and you've done nothing that you need be ashamed of."

Again Vicki did not reply. The Ancient One left silently, worried about the child, but at a loss as to what to say to help. There was one thing she could do though- make sure Agamotto answered for this! Moving quickly to her own study, she prepared to call on Thoth or Gaea. She had no intention of letting this go- it had been their decision to keep Victoria's heritage a secret, and Agamotto _would_ regret revealing it.

* * *

Once she was sure she was alone, Vicki rolled back over, tears still stinging her eyes. She looked at the empty mirror frame guiltily. She should apologize for that later...

' _ **Why?**_ ' A deep, mocking voice echoed from somewhere, like a distant rumble of thunder. ' _ **They will expect that, and far worse, from you now.**_ '

Vicki sat bolt upright, trembling. She _knew_ that voice from somewhere...

 _ **'Of course you do, my little one. We are family, you and I. You know. You have always known.'**_

Vicki's heart pounded in her chest. She got up, ready to run from the room and call for help.

The voice laughed. _**'Run if you wish. Wherever you go, I will be. It will make no difference. I am part of you as I have ever been. Just as you are a part of me.'**_

"N-no." Her voice was a whisper.

 _ **'No?'**_ It laughed again. _**'Yet you know who I am.'**_

 _No, I don't!_ She screamed silently. _I don't want to!_ Vicki clamped her hands over her ears and shut her eyes, but the presence of Chthon did not fade.

 _ **'You were right to dismiss the others, you know.'**_ The voice almost seemed soothing. _**'They all lied to you, didn't they? That is the one thing I promise I will never do, my little one. My daughter...'**_

Vicki was shaking hard, but it- Chthon- had a point. _Why_ had no-one told her the truth until now?

 _ **'Yes, and you learned it from a being that hates you, rather than from those that profess to care for you. Odd, is it not? That none of your loved ones trusted you with your own history...'**_

She found herself nodding.

 _ **'Listen well, Daughter,'**_ Chthon purred, _**'And I will tell you all that you must know of your abilities and your future...'**_

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

 _ **AN: Sorry I haven't updated for a long time! I am alive and still writing. So, this chapter is paradoxical: A lot happens, but at the same time, no-one really does anything. Depression is hinted at in this chapter. Also, there is non-consenting 'medical' treatment carried out on an uninformed child, sorry if this offends anyone.**_

* * *

Vicki tossed and turned awkwardly in her bed, her mind refusing to relax enough to let her sleep. It had been a few weeks since she'd learned who- _what_ \- she really was, and in that time, she'd refused to attend lessons, see Wong, or even leave her room. Her meals had been brought to her, and the Ancient One visited daily, always reassuring Vicki that her heritage didn't mean there was something wrong with her.

 _Then why didn't you ever tell me?_ Vicki had often wanted to shout at her, but had never been able to bring herself to do so. The half-waking dreams in which she heard Chthon persisted every so often, and were just as terrifying as the first one had been. He'd told her that when she was older, and strong enough, he would use her to birth a new form, allowing him to return from his exile, to claim his 'rightful' place as ruler of creation. What he didn't appear to understand was that as he spoke to her, visions of the future he wanted appeared in her mind, and the slaughter and destruction was so horrific that she'd refused him outright. This had only made the demon laugh mockingly, saying she could not escape the fate she'd been born for.

Since then, she'd racked her brains to find a way around it, but try as she might, she was unable to see an answer, and she was beginning to fear that Chthon was right. She wanted to go to the Ancient One, tell her all of this, and hope for a better answer, but something stopped her. What if the Ancient One didn't know any of this, and if Vicki told her, she might change her mind about Vicki being a good person, and not want her to live there at all anymore. Or, if she _did_ already know Vicki's fate, and hadn't told her- which was possible, she hadn't told her anything else!- what if Vicki's darkest fears were right, and there was no way to stop Chthon being born through her?

 _Suicide_. The thought of killing herself chilled her to the bone, and since Chthon had told her she had the ability to heal from almost any injury that would kill a human, it probably wouldn't work... but what if that was the only answer? She couldn't, _wouldn't_ be the reason Chthon destroyed everything in existence!

Exhausted from crying, and from tossing and turning half the night, she flopped onto her back, rubbing her eyes. A glance out her window told her it was still in the middle of the night, and she sighed. She hadn't slept properly for a long time, and didn't know what to do about it.

Abruptly, though the air in her room was still, and nothing broke the silence, she knew there was someone or something there with her. She lay utterly still, holding her breath, waiting, concentrating.

 _Agamotto_. Her eyes were closed, so she couldn't say how she knew, but she did. Letting her eyes open, she turned, unsurprised to see him, recognizing his piercing fiery eyes. His appearance differed from the caterpillar form he'd taken in their previous encounters, and she was startled enough to speak aloud. "Why are you a tiger this time?"

Because that's the form he was in. A life-size, incredibly realistic tiger. Except for the fact that his fur was a luminous blue, not orange. His demeanor was ominous, and yet, almost resigned, as he regarded her.

"Chthon cannot be permitted to re-enter the Earthly Plane. This is the only solution." His tone was harsh. Vicki didn't know if he was addressing her or not, but was too uneasy to ask. Maybe he had come here to kill her, and that was the 'solution' he meant. Her heart rate picked up at that thought- she didn't want to die, not like this, not now!

She tried to get up, to scramble off the bed away from him, but a bright glow emanated from his form, engulfing her. A searing pain raged in her stomach and she doubled over, unaware that she had screamed.

It felt like her lower stomach was charring to ashes, and she struggled to breathe. The light faded, and Agamotto's form began to turn translucent. His voice echoed as he disappeared. "Life cannot grow in barren soil. Now you will never carry his unborn form."

Gasping for breath as she straightened up, she was in too much pain to ask what he meant. The pain ebbed as footsteps approached her door, and then the Ancient One was there, hands on her shoulders, wiping tears from her face. "Vicki, what is it? Did you have another nightmare?"

"I... I don't know." She still felt sore, but had no idea if that had really happened, or if she'd dreamed the whole thing. If it had been real, what had Agamotto meant, she'd never carry Chthon's unborn form? What had he done to her?

She closed her eyes, tired of hiding things, and sighed. Shakily, she told the Ancient One what she'd seen/dreamed of Agamotto's visit and what he'd done and said. Her teacher's face was nearly incandescent with fury for a moment, then it looked like her eyes gleamed with tears. She pulled Vicki into an embrace. "I'm sorry, child."

Vicki blinked. "Why? It doesn't hurt any more, and if it means... _He_ can't come back, isn't it a good thing?"

A tear ran down the Ancient One's cheek. She caressed Vicki's hair. "I forget how young you are, how innocent... I'm sure this seems like a good thing at the moment, but in years to come, you'll understand... what Agamotto did violates you and your free will." She shook her head. "He may think what he's done is for the best, for the world, but... you should have had the right to choose."

Vicki still didn't really understand, but for the first time in nearly a month, she was getting a hug, and she realized how much she'd missed them. She snuggled into the embrace. "I'm sorry I haven't been behaving lately." She'd probably hurt the Ancient One's feelings by pushing her away. Her, and Wong. "I'll be nicer from tomorrow."

The Ancient One helped her to lie down. "Don't worry any more tonight. You've been through a lot, and no-one is angry with you. Try and get some sleep. We can talk in the morning." She pressed a kiss to Vicki's forehead, heart warming when the girl smiled for the first time in weeks, stroked her brow a few times until she relaxed, and left the room quietly as Vicki's eyes closed.

Once she was out in the hallway, she silently let out a stream of expletives in every language she knew, the tirade aimed at Agamotto. _As if it wasn't enough that he told her about Chthon being her father when there was no need to, now he cauterizes her womb, leaving her sterile, before she even turns TWELVE, just to ensure she will never bear a child. As if Chthon's rebirth is the only reason she might ever have wanted to do that!_ Tears of frustration streamed down her face. Vicki didn't even understand what had been done to her!

At times like this, the Ancient One truly began to doubt her commitment to serving a being like Agamotto, who looked only at the bigger picture, and never thought of the individual lives he might be destroying... The larger picture was important for the world, of course, but it was not _all_ there was!

A chill struck her as she recalled something else. The Elder Gods had a pact of non-interference with each others' activities without provocation. Agamotto, half-Elder, had just wrecked one of Chthon's plans before it had even begun. Had he considered that? What price might be exacted on him, and on the world, for his actions?

Back in her room, Vicki finally managed to fall into a deep sleep. She was watching Agamotto's realm in her dream, why, she wasn't sure. He was back in caterpillar form, looking smug, puffing on his hookah pipe. A dark shadow crept across the fairy-tale forest, and the light of Agamotto's realm dimmed.

Vicki's eyes flickered under her closed lids, and she shifted uneasily in her sleep.

Agamotto had noticed the growing darkness now, and his smug expression disappeared. He edged away from the encroaching shadow. His posture was wary, exuding nervousness.

" _ **You would mutilate one of my creations, son of Oshtur?"**_ Chthon's voice echoed across the entire landscape. " _ **You violate the Balance. You will pay dearly for such hubris. The bill comes due. By our own laws, in reparation, you, and all your power, and all in this realm, is now MINE!**_ " The shadow grew to enormous proportion, covering the forest in blackness, and engulfing Agamotto's form. There was a cry of fear from Agamotto, but in an instant he, and Chthon, had disappeared from the forest.

Vicki had tried to reach out to Agamotto in the dream, to help him, not wanting him or anyone to become Chthon's captive, but she'd only been able to watch, not interfere. She hadn't even been able to speak! Now, she watched still, as the forest began to age, the leaves turning brown and falling, the trees and mushrooms losing their color and vitality far too fast. Soon, all that was left was mulch, and dead vegetation, in a realm with almost no light. It was as if, with Agamotto taken prisoner by Chthon, the world itself was dying...

Vicki's eyes shot open. Had that been another dream, or one of her visions? She hoped it was just a dream, but had a horrible feeling it wasn't. She lay there, unable to get the image of Chthon stealing Agamotto out of her mind. She knew, from her lessons, that a part of Agamotto's power resided in the three Sanctums that helped shield the Earth from supernatural threats. If Chthon had Agamotto in his power now... what would that mean for Earth?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

Vicki woke up early the next day, worried sick. She prayed that what she'd seen was just a dream, and had resolved to tell the Ancient One, so her teacher could reassure her everything was alright- Agamotto's cry of genuine fear kept echoing in her mind, as did Chthon's malicious laugh. As soon as she'd dressed and left her room, though, one of the other Masters, one whose name she couldn't remember, all but dragged her to an underground part of the Sanctum, one Vicki hadn't seen before. The master didn't speak to her, but her expression was tense, and they moved fast. There was a sense of foreboding in the air, and in the expressions of everyone who hurried past them, all carrying relics or weapons.

Vicki's stomach twisted with unease. "What's going on, Master?" Her entire body was on edge, something definitely wasn't right here.

The Master didn't reply, ushering her into a windowless room where Wong and Mordo waited. The door was closed behind Vicki, and she heard the Master chanting, spell-locking and warding the door. Baffled, and starting to feel scared, she turned to Wong and Mordo. "What's happening?"

Mordo turned away, refusing to even look at her, and stalked off- clearly, he still didn't want to be anywhere near her.

Wong shook his head. "I don't know. I heard a lot of people running around really late last night, talking. I heard some stuff about threats to the Sanctums, and something about Agamotto disappearing, but no-one would tell me anything. Mordo and I were brought straight here as soon as we woke up."

Vicki glanced around the room again, trying to ignore the sinking feeling that her dream must've been true. Even if it was, it wasn't her fault... was it? "This is a Sanctuary, isn't it? Hallowed ground, so nothing demonic can get in here."

Mordo snorted derisively. "If it is, it's not working!" He glared pointedly at her.

Wong clenched his fists, stepping forward. "Shut UP! Leave her alone!" He'd felt frustrated for weeks, knowing his best friend was upset and there was nothing he could do to help. Now their home was in danger, apparently, and they were stuck in here, with nothing to do but wait. Beating up Mordo might not help, but at least it'd make him feel better...

Mordo turned his glare to Wong. "Oh, sorry, I forgot you like to pretend that _it_ is human."

 _Crack_. Wong felt a thrill of satisfaction as his fist collided with Mordo's nose and blood spurted.

"Stop it!" Vicki yelled, darting between them. Mordo scowled, ignoring the blood staining the floor, and shoved her- hard. Caught off balance, she stumbled and fell, striking her head on the floor. Her vision went dark for a minute, then it cleared- but not to a view of the sealed room she was in.

She was looking down into a deserted street, a large house in front of it. A window at the top was designed to look like a protective symbol, and Vicki knew, somehow, that this was the Sanctum in London. Just inside the door, somehow sprouting from the floor, was a stone monument of some kind, pulsing with a blackish light that grew stronger by the minute. Malformed, horrible _things_ were moving inside the stone edifice, and as Vicki watched, they began to burst forth, demons, skittering and screeching as they poured into the Sanctum, hunting.

Perversely, she felt a dark glee and sense of triumph as they located the sorcerers that dwelt in London's Sanctum and began tearing them apart like confetti. She heard laughter- Chthon's laughter- even as she herself screamed.

Someone was shaking her, and her eyes shot open. She fought, panicked, before recognizing Wong and remembering where she was. She stumbled to her feet, pushing him away, shaking her head, trying to banish the macabre images now playing in her mind like a translucent overlay of the real world. She could still see Wong (and Mordo, pretending he wasn't watching) but couldn't get rid of the images of what was going on in London. Closing her eyes again, she fought to picture somewhere else, anywhere else. She got her wish- but only in as much as the vision shifted, revealing similar carnage beginning to unfold in the other Sanctums, New York and Hong Kong, and here in Kamar-Taj. She bit down on her own hand to stifle a scream. The Master sorcerers were holding their own, for now, but almost all of them were wounded, and the demons kept coming and did not seem to want to die.

"Vicki!" She became aware that Wong was yelling at her, and struggled to focus.

"What? Did you say something?"

"I _said_ , are you OK?! I've been trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes! You're white as a sheet. Did you hurt your head when you fell?"

"N-no." Her voice shook. "I..." Should she say this in front of Mordo? She trusted Wong, but Mordo already hated her...

Wong was watching her, face worried. "What?"

She swallowed. She'd shut Wong out for ages, probably really hurt him. "I think... I'm seeing what's going on in the Sanctums. I don't know how, but... somehow, demons are emerging inside."

Mordo started. " _Inside_ the Sanctums?! That's impossible! Agamotto's power shields them from attack. Nothing can begin an attack from within unless he wanted it to!"

Vicki didn't reply. She couldn't explain any of it to his satisfaction, he wouldn't believe her if she mentioned her dream last night.

Wong broached the subject for her. "I heard something about Agamotto vanishing. If he's been taken captive somehow..."

Mordo burst out laughing, though there was a desperate edge to his tone. "You're crazy! Agamotto is the defender of this world. No-one could _capture_ him." He gritted his teeth. "Anyway, if the Sanctums are being attacked, we should be allowed to go and help. We're trained as well!"

Vicki shook her head at him. "And what do you think _you_ could do that our teachers can't?"

Unsurprisingly, he didn't have a reply to that. He huffed, looking frustrated, and sat down cross-legged, sulking.

Wong didn't look any more at ease. He was frowning. "If you're right, and the Sanctums are being attacked... why?"

"To weaken Earth's defences." Vicki was suddenly sure, her tone certain. "If the Sanctums fall, the shields that protect Earth will weaken enough to let him back through."

"Him? Vicki, what are you talking about?" Wong actually backed away from her, suddenly unsure of his friend. How could she possibly know something like that?

Vicki kept talking, her eyes not focused on him, but staring, reflecting his image but not seeing him, as if she were watching something and explaining it to herself. Her words came faster now, almost too fast to be intelligible.

"He has Agamotto. He's draining his strength, claiming his power. Everything Agamotto created is vulnerable to him. He's sent his spawn to tear down the Sanctums, to weaken the barriers enough for him to leave his dimension. When Agamotto dies, he'll have enough power to break through. He's waiting, watching, sure it'll work this time. And Agamotto brought this on himself because he interfered with his plans... He's gloating. Earth doesn't have long."

Wong and Mordo exchanged looks. Vicki's words had come faster and faster, and half of them weren't even in English now.

"What's she talking about?"

"I don't know!" Wong stepped closer, shaking her shoulders. "Vicki!"

No response. She could barely feel her body. Her mind was elsewhere, in a black, writhing landscape that churned and boiled with malice and hunger, encroaching on Earth, getting closer and closer, the very air pulsing with Chthon's laughter. At the very centre of the shadow, a life-force gleamed, still shining but barely, struggling to exist against the smothering darkness. Agamotto. He was in humanoid form, glowing with an ever-fading blue-white light, black manacles on his wrists and ankles, draining his power. The incandescence of his form was fading, and it looked like he was reverting into a human, an ordinary man with black hair and tanned skin, not worth a second look.

Chthon laughed mockingly as Agamotto struggled to break free. " _ **Waste your energy as fast as you wish, Nephew. You only hasten my freedom**_." He coalesced into a humanoid shape, a tall figure in a hooded cloak, towering over his captive. " _ **And to think, all this, Creation itself soon in my power, simply because you forgot your place and exceeded the bounds of your authority. You endangered the Balance. Now you will live just long enough to see me shatter it!**_ "

Agamotto fought to raise his head. "Atum-"

" _ **Will not emerge in time to save your precious Earth. Nor will he act to save you, as you well know. He will come to destroy me, and I will act to end him, and countless realities will perish in the battle. All will fall. Earth... Gaea... Oshtur... Hoggoth... All beings, all realities... And it will all be because of your impulsive behavior.**_ " Chthon bellowed with laughter, making the whole realm shake. " _ **Ironic, is it not? You sought to stop my rebirth, and in so doing, you ensured it! Think on that as you die, young fool**_." He dissolved back into shadow. Vicki was aware of the battles in the Sanctums again- Chthon must have turned his gaze back to Earth, unaware that she could see what he did. She blinked, sure her vision was wrong- Was that Mr Ibis, who she hadn't seen since he gave her to the Ancient One, helping fight the demons that had now showed up in Kamar-Taj? Why was he there?!

Agamotto sagged, barely able to stand any longer, his restraints the only thing keeping him upright. Vicki, who had been a silent witness to all this, struggled to move, wanting to help, desperate to stop this from going any further. She clenched her teeth, straining with effort, and something moved, changed. Until now, she'd been aware of her body, as if it shackled her in one place, even numb to actual sensation as she was. Now, she floated free, moving through this nightmarish place, only dimly aware of a thin cord tying her to her physical self, back in Kamar-Taj. Sinking silently to the ground of this realm, she found herself surrounded by scores of the demons she'd seen unleashed on the Sanctums, and recoiled, screaming.

Some of the creatures looked around, as if reacting to the noise, but they looked straight through her, even as some of them began ripping the others apart.

 _They can't see me_. Vicki realized. She had no idea why that was, but wasn't about to complain. Still, intentionally walking towards those things was nerve-wracking. She trembled as she passed them, suppressing whimpers as their claws and tails brushed against her astral form.

(Only then did it occur to her that she'd never astral-projected before- how come she could do it now?)

After what felt like an eternity of trudging through the ever-changing landscape- stone, then snow, then swamp, all the while freezing if the demons came too close to her- she reached the centre, where Agamotto was still bound, barely conscious now. Vicki fought back tears when she saw how ill and tired he looked- he wasn't scary at all now he looked fully human. Moving on instinct, she reached out to the shackles on his wrists, having no idea what she thought she could do, but unable to do nothing.

The shadow-matter rippled under her hand, making her jump, snatching her hand back. Was that good or bad? Agamotto stirred, groaning. His eyes flickered but didn't open. Vicki bit her lip. Reaching out again, she touched the shackle, and _pulled_. It dissolved into nothing. Bolstered by this, she repeated the action on the remaining bonds. Vicki's head swum with dizziness, but it had worked! She grinned as Agamotto staggered, then fought to get to his feet. He stared at her in disbelief.

" _You?_ "

She pulled a face at his stunned voice as he regarded her, fighting the urge to stick her tongue out at him. "You're welcome!"

"But... how did you..." A ripple passing through the dimension cut his words off, and Vicki trembled, feeling anger building. Chthon knew that Agamotto was free.

" _ **WHO DARES?!**_ " His voice made the entire realm shake, and the hordes of demons shrieked and hissed their alarm. Vicki wanted to curl up in a ball and hide, but that wouldn't actually help! Feeling Chthon getting closer, she reached for Agamotto, ignoring his 'what are you doing?' look, closed her eyes, and thought as hard as she could, concentrating on the cord she'd sensed tying her to her physical body, back at Kamar-Taj, imagining it snapping like elastic, pulling her back, carrying Agamotto with her.

She heard Chthon bellow with rage as his dark realm vanished. Dimensions whirled past in a blur, hopefully carrying her and Agamotto back to Earth...

She had a fleeting glimpse of Kamar-Taj. Agamotto, back in glowing-spirit form, shouted something in a language she didn't know, and a pulse of white light surged through Kamar-Taj, and, she somehow knew, the Sanctums as well. The demons and the stone statues that set them free all dissolved in that light. Chthon's presence receded, pushed away from Earth once more. Vicki's head spun and everything went black.

* * *

Her eyes opened to see the Ancient One peering at her anxiously. Her thoughts were muddled, but she was sure the Ancient One hadn't been there earlier... where had Agamotto gone? And where were Wong and Mordo?

"What happened?" Her throat was dry as dust, her words a croak. Her face was wet, and she realized her nose was bleeding. A lot. There was blood in her mouth. She tried to lift a hand to wipe her face, but her hand shook badly. She couldn't find the strength to move it.

"We were hoping you would tell us that, young one." The voice from the doorway sounded familiar, and Vicki just barely managed to turn her head to see the speaker. Mr Ibis! _Thoth_. The name leaped into her mind, from where she didn't know.

It dawned on Vicki that she was lying in a bed, not on the floor of the Sanctuary as she'd thought. "What... where..."

The Ancient One spoke gently. "You passed out on the day of the attack, Vicki. All we know is that you lost consciousness while the fighting was happening, after apparently experiencing visions of Chthon's plans, and you woke just as Agamotto put an end to the assault. You've been... sleeping ever since."

Ever since? Vicki swallowed. How long had passed since then? She wasn't sure she wanted to know... The Ancient One helped her sit up and swallow some water.

"What we do not know is how the events correlate. Agamotto has retreated to his own realm and will not speak of what passed in the Flickering Realm. What can you tell us of it?" Thoth's voice was firm, but not harsh. Still, Vicki got the feeling this wasn't a question. She hesitated. Should she tell them that she'd freed Agamotto, or would he not want them to know that? He hadn't told them himself, after all... What would happen if she told them and they didn't believe her? She was just a kid, after all, and the memories were so blurred with fear, even _she_ wasn't sure exactly how she'd done it...

Still tired and confused about how she'd gotten here, and how long she'd been out, she shook her head, biting her lip. "I... it's a blur. I don't remember." She hung her head, feeling guilt twist in her stomach. She hated lying, but the truth sounded crazy even to her. An eleven year old girl saving the life of an ancient being like Agamotto in the heart of Chthon's realm? No-one would buy that! Better to keep quiet about it than to be thought of as a liar. "How long have I been asleep? Is everyone OK after the attacks?" She kept her eyes on the Ancient One, irrationally afraid that Thoth would see through her lies.

"There were a few casualties, but things were stopped before it became catastrophic." Thoth's voice was expressionless. "It was a mercy that Agamotto was restored to Earth in a relatively short time, and thus able to purge the Sanctums of Chthon's infernal spawn." His unnerving gold and silver eyes were locked on Vicki, and unwillingly, she found herself meeting his gaze. She shivered, unable to shake the feeling that he knew she hadn't told the truth, but thankfully, he didn't press for answers. " _However_ his freedom came about, the universe was lucky that it happened so swiftly. The situation could have been far more dire. Earth owes its thanks to whatever power aided Agamotto in his need." Thoth released Vicki from his gaze, nodded once, thoughtfully, then simply turned and left.

Vicki relaxed after that, letting the Ancient One fuss over her, eating a little, (she'd been famished but the Ancient One insisted she eat slowly, because she'd actually been unconscious for THREE WEEKS), laughing at Wong when he came to visit, teasing him for worrying too much. After a few days, she was allowed to try and get up, but it was harder work than she'd thought. She tired easily, but slowly, she did recover. She began attending lessons again, and spending her leisure time with Wong, like she used to, but she felt... detatched from it all. Things that used to seem fun- watching movies, playing pranks with Wong... they just seemed childish now. And the things he wanted to talk about didn't really interest her anymore either. He would go on about spells he wanted to learn when he was older, and she'd listen, aware that what he described, she could already do if she put her mind to it. She never actually revealed this to Wong, but on some level, she knew she'd changed too much for him to understand, and there was no going back. She went through the motions, and tried to pretend things were normal, but it wasn't the same. As she withdrew from Wong, he and Mordo grew closer in friendship. That stung Vicki, but at least Wong had a friend, even if she was lonely now.

Mordo had been sworn to secrecy on Vicki's heritage, and Wong and the Ancient One simply never mentioned it again. Vicki tried to put it out of her mind as well- Chthon was no longer a threat, at least for the time being, and she just wanted to have as normal a life as she could.

The issue of how Agamotto had escaped Chthon never came up again, at least not in Vicki's hearing. She assumed he'd made up some story of escaping on his own, embarassed to admit he'd been rescued by a child. That was fair enough- she probably wouldn't want to admit to that either, if she was in his place.

Training in magic began when she and the boys turned thirteen, as had been promised, but Vicki, though she feigned otherwise, learned very little. The sheer number of spells required for one simple task irked her- having to remember so much- chants, hand gestures- seemed pointless, when most of what she was being taught, she could accomplish on her own with a single thought. She kept her complaints to herself though- her teachers did their best, and the last thing she wanted was to make a fuss and risk having everyone find out she was half-demon. She'd made her peace with it, and that was that. She might not be human, but she was a _good_ person. Not a monster as she'd once feared. (Even though spells that drew directly on Agamotto's power NEVER worked for her, no matter what she did. She told herself she didn't care. She didn't need his help!)

By the time she was sixteen, she spent more time alone than with company, which she knew worried the Ancient One, but Vicki had no desire to change, being content as she was. (And if she was lonely, so be it. She was literally the only half-Elder-God, half-human in existence- of course she'd feel alone at times!) She'd gotten into the habit of using her free time to go exploring. Kamar-Taj, more and more, seemed too small, stifling. She still had visions every so often- vampires attempting an uprising, werewolves causing trouble, once a sorceress raising zombies- but no matter how accurate her information was, and how hard she argued, the Ancient One _never_ let her join in the missions, saying that Vicki was too young, and these things were better left to adults. A couple of years passed this way, and Vicki's frustration built.

When she was eighteen, she'd formed a bit of a crush on one of the new apprentices, Tina. She kept quiet for a long time, unsure how her affections would be taken, finally speaking up, asknig Tina out, only to be spurned by Tina's stating bluntly that she liked men, not women. Trying to deal with her heartache, Vicki started spending more time alone after that, away from Kamar-Taj more often than not, but always going back, because she had no other home to go to.

While on her travels, she found she enjoyed gathering and cataloging magical artifacts and relics, and soon had quite a collection of her own. It also meant she could locate things related to the Elder gods that might corrupt others and destroy them, or simply hide them away to keep them out of mortal hands. She'd actually created her own pocket realm to conceal these things, that only she could access. The urge to do that had arisen randomly, but she rationalized it as a way of protecting the world- if the Ancient One wouldn't let her help, she'd do so on her own terms! By now, she was twenty-five, but still looked about seventeen. It worried her, especially knowing as she did now, that Elder Gods were all but immortal, and it would take billions of years for them to look older than adults, but the Ancient One had assured her not to worry, that _probably_ wouldn't happen to her. (Vicki might have been reassured by that if she hadn't known her mentor was lying- she didn't know any more than Vicki did about this.)

She was in Cairo, bartering with a vendor for a carved statue of her 'uncle' Set, the seven-headed serpent, that she wanted to secure and seal away, since effigies of the Elder gods could be used to communicate with or even summon them, when she became aware of being watched. Turning, raising a hand to shield her eyes from the sun which seemed to be blazing straight down at her, she recognized Thoth in human form, standing some distance away. He beckoned. Vicki made her way over, inclining her head in greeting and to show respect, more aware now of who Thoth was and what was expected of her than she had been all those years ago. Just behind Thoth stood a woman, skin dark as ebony, with amber eyes and thick curly hair, cropped close to her head, with a leonine look to her features. Recognizing the goddess from her studies, Vicki repeated her bow and murmured a greeting. "Sekhmet. Thoth."

She was wary, but neither god looked overly threatening. Curiousity reared its head. She hadn't seen anything of Thoth since that morning when she was eleven. "May I ask what brings you here?"

Thoth ignored her question, making a statement instead. "You tire of the restrictions placed upon you by Agamotto's sect of sorcerers."

Vicki opened her mouth, then closed it, thinking fast. "I am grateful for the care I've been given there, despite my heritage."

Thoth's face was unreadable. Sekhmet snorted. "That's not an answer, cousin."

"There wasn't an actual question, either." Vicki retorted. She was surprised at her own audacity, but she couldn't help herself. Sekhmet actually grinned at her words, chuckling. Vicki found herself laughing too.

"I take it you would not object to moving onto a different path in life, then?" Thoth queried.

Her heart-rate sped up. Already, she was tempted, but she kept quiet- she had no idea what Thoth was about to say, after all.

"You have been gathering relics of our kind to keep them from human hands." Thoth paused. "I am here to offer a more active role in the same vein."

Vicki felt stirrings of excitement. "Go on."

Sekhmet took over. "Milennia ago, I served as the Eye of my father, Atum, keeping the followers of his enemies from acting against him or becoming too numerous. Today, the acolytes of Set and worshipers of Chthon grow more numerous, though apparently they know not what they truly serve."

Vicki nodded- she was aware of these cults, but there were not enough sorcerers to pin them all down, especially not when they weren't causing a 'large' problem. Vicki privately thought human sacrifice _was_ a big problem, but the Setites, and Chthon's Darkholders, and their various feeder cults, would only be acted against if they drew significant attention to themselves, or posed real danger to the world at large. Vicki knew why- the needs of the many against the needs of the few- but she'd still have preferred to nip this sort of thing in the bud. Sadly, and she knew this to be true- the Masters of the Mystic Arts just didn't have the resources to stop _every_ cultist in the world.

Sekhmet rolled her eyes as she continued. "When I served as the Eye before, most of my enemies were demonic, or souless. Nowadays, it seems, they are human fools meddling with forces beyond them, and _some people_ ," here she eyed Thoth, "believe that disemboweling large quantities of humans, however foolish they are, is ill-advised."

Vicki edged away from her a little at that. Sekhmet looked almost disappointed by that information.

Thoth spoke up again. "As you can see, my niece is ill-equipped to act in the human world, as am I. We do not fully understand humans or their society in this day and age."

"Right..." Vicki thought she could see where this was going.

Sekhmet grinned, fangs gleaming, one brow raised. "So, what do you think? You work with us, handling any pathetic- uh, helpless humans we come across, stop any who have plans to help Set or Chthon, and I guard you, teach you to _really_ fight, and help you massacre any demons you tangle with!"

"Your visions would be an invaluable guide also," Thoth added. "We could track problems with far more ease. And you would answer only to myself, or Atum, though my words are usually his."

Sekhmet extended a hand. Vicki noticed a reddish tattoo of an eye-like hieroglyph on her forearm. "We'd be free to go wherever we want, when we want, cousin. No rules to really tie us down, just going and doing what needs to be done."

A smile spread on Vicki's face. "Sounds perfect." She took Sekhmet's hand. "When do we start?"

" **Now**." The voice- Atum's voice, it had to be- echoed from within the sunlight that still blazed down on them, and Vicki's forearm seared. She winced, but didn't pull away from Sekhmet's grip. The pain ebbed, and now she had an Eye tattoo on her arm, identical to Sekhmet's own.

Thoth waved his hand, creating a portal leading to what looked like a massive library. He stepped through without a word. Sekhmet dropped Vicki's hand, then linked an arm through hers.

"Come on, cousin. Adventure awaits!"

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 _ **AN: That's all, folks! Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited or followed this story. Special shout out to Myth Queen, who's kept up with this story from day one. You're awesome! I am considering a sequel, to be set in the modern-day MCU, featuring Dr Strange. Reviews make this more likely to happen!**_


End file.
